Sisters of the Seal: Dragon Legends
by Poisoned Dragon
Summary: "They are dragons, hear them roar. Shut your windows and lock your doors. Tonight, my darlings there will be blood and gore. They are dragons hear them roar." That was our song, the song to describe us. We hated it. We aren't like that...well...we hope not.
1. Prolouge

**Hello there my little lovely's. This is my first fanfict! Yay! First it's in the _Naruto_ setting then later on in the _Naruto Shippuden_ setting. I apologize for any stupidness or glitches. I am also proud to say that my friend Glustora is helping write this. **

**We only own our characters, plot, 'home village' and dragons. **

**WE DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS. **

* * *

Some of us just have to accept the fact we aren't needed. There are others who don't accept it and fight. But _we _sit and wait for our time.

* * *

The Shadow village was always under the sun, bringing warmth through the trees. Rainbow rays glistening onto the foliage littered earth. But, not all was sun shine and rainbows.

After all the brightest light casts the darkest shadow. And the darkest shadow can hide the most haunting things.

* * *

Scream pierced the air as villagers ran aimlessly around the village. Screeches smashed the airways, limp bodies scattered over the village streets.

Dragons.

Two deadly myths had come to life.

Was there anyway to stop it? That's what the Murakage was pondering as he fought to keep his people safe. Then a sight of blonde twin toddlers and their parents crying gave him an answer.

Demonic Sealing Jutsu. The look on the twins' parents stated they were thinking the same thing. He nodded then yelled. "Fight my people! It will end soon enough! Please, Just fight!" A chorus a battle cries announced the agreement. The Murakage ran over to the twins and their family, picking up the twins. The adults knew this probably going to be their last day. For the village and for them.

And so it was.

The beasts followed the group and fell right into their trap. The dragons were caught in multiple seals (not the animal) and cried in objection as they were being sucked into the bodies of the twins. The tears of the mother and father, the sweat and blood of the Murakage disappearing.

As the children looked towards their parents they muttered something the proud mother and father would never forget in the afterlife: "Bye, Mommy, bye Daddy."

* * *

The sun rose upon the forest again, giving back it's warmth. It searched for a place to warm up but couldn't find anything. The village was in pieces and smoke. Craters denting the earth from the creatures' attack. The sun left behind grey clouds and let the rain wash away the pain of yesterday. (Isn't that from a song?)

Soft patters on the ground covered up the thuds of shinobi. "Damn! We came too late!" A woman with a long brown coat and black spiked hair punched the rubble. "We couldn't have done anything if we came when this happened, Anko." A man cloaked in black with a mask over his face muttered. "So many, people, are dead though." She clenched her fists. "The smallest village in the world asked for our help and we fai-"

"Shut up, Anko! We heard something." Another ANBU member shushed.

Off in a rocky ledge was the faint sound of crying and movement. 4 seconds after, a blonde haired, deep blue eyed toddler came out holding her crying, younger sisters hand. Blood ran down their faces and stuck to their hair. Their white kimimono's now red and brown.

As the eldest sisters eyes landed on the shinobi her eyes fluttered and she rocked back and forth. She passed out, before she could hit the ground she was caught by Anko. "So young, yet they survived... somehow." A man grey haired, half masked man came through the trees and stood beside Anko. The scanned over the twins and their eyes widened in shock.

"Kakashi, this is, the Demonic sealing jutsu!"

"We need to get them back to the village and give them proper medical care. We can only hope that what's inside these two, isn't going to start a shinobi war."

With a quick nod, everyone vanished off into the morning, to Konoha.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it :) **

**I accept flame, but not if it's just b!tchy stuff. **

**Don't worry the next chapter will be much more better and we will learn the names of the twins. **

**So you don't get confused I made the twins, not complete twins. The eldest has blue eyes and smiles more. The youngest has golden eyes and doesn't smile much. **

**R&R please!**

**~Poisoned Dragon.**


	2. Where We Stand

**Oh look another chapter. Sorry the first one was short :( my bad. This will be longer have the names of the twins and their dragons.**

**If you want to see a picture of the girls and their dragons send me a message :) don't be shy. **

**Disclaimer: Glustora owns the younger twin and it's dragon ****I do not own anything other than the older twin and it's dragon and plot. **

* * *

Medical-Nin poked and prodded at the seal located on the twins' abdomen still trying to figure out what was in there.

"What in God's name happened to them? There is so much chakra flowing within them, I'm surprised that they are still alive."

"Tsunade-sama will be here shortly, she just had to get some documents that were handed to us from the Murakage." A woman with short black hair and a pig smiled, calming the group. The room was filled with ANBU and other Jonin. They sat in silence for 10 minutes before the door burst open with a busty woman looking royally frustrated.

"These children are from the Hakai Clan. They are diligent, smart, experts at ambushes and now they have HELL inside them! We must find a way to control it." Everyone flinched and Kakashi was the first to speak up. "Hell? What do you mean they have hell inside them?"

She sighed and slapped documents onto the bed the girls were sleeping on, missing them of course. "Dragons." Everyone listened in. "It's too early to determine this but I think a summoning jutsu went wrong and two dragons got loose. Unfortunately, the Shadow Village was the first place to be attacked. Good thing the Murakage thought quickly and saved the world from more destruction."

"And the condition of the girls?" Anko enquired. Tsunade's eyes darkened and she clenched her fists. "Three people were the main blood source for the sealing -the Murakage and the parents- but they were too weak from fighting, so the seal is weak. We have no choice but to either risk the children's lives and do the seal again or wait and see if they are strong enough to tough it out until further notice." The hospital bed shifted a little.

"On the bright side we found out the names of the twin's." Tsunade finished and looked over at them. The first to sit up was the youngest girl. "The youngest by 1 year: Mican Hakai." She had golden eyes and long tangerine hair. Then sitting up beside her was her older sister,"Ridatsu Hakai." She had the same tangerine coloured hair but with deep bluey purple eyes. Their eye's widened. Mican took a firm grip of Ridatsu and moved cautiously over towards her.

Tsunade took a hold of the girls and smiled at the glare Ridatsu was sending her. "Protective at such a young age. Interesting."

* * *

The Hokage chuckled as he watched the twins playing try and put his Hokage hat on both of them at once. Then he let out a hearty laugh when they got it on and decided to hid their faces with it. "Kakashi, you've found some interesting one's here. They both don't seen to be in pain at all." Kakashi smiled an an angry Anko burst through the door. "He did nothing I was the one who found them!" The Hokage shot her a glare. "Be quiet, Anko! You've scared them now." She turned her attention to the shivering two, their eye's wide in panic. "Meh, they'll live." Anko muttered and smiled at them, dodging a pencil holder thrown by the Hokage.

"What will we do with them now?"

"We find them a home."

"Where?" The Hokage smiled at Kakashi and said. "They will live with Tsunade and go on missions with Anko sp they get stronger."

"What if they annoy Tsunade and she got so made she ended up hurting one of them?" The Hokage gave him a 'are-you-serious-look'. "Tsunade may be a ticking fire cracker but she won't hurt them. I think Tsunade's taken a liking for Ridatsu for being a protective sibling and Mican for being quet and non-annoying. They'll be fine, they might even pick up some Medical skills." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ridatsu and Mican looked at the Hokage and smiled handing back his hat. He smiled his warm old man smile, scooped them up and jumped out the window almost landing on people.

* * *

Everyone was interested in the new arrivals, they'd stopped to say a quick hello then talking to the girls only get a few giggles out of them as they hid behind the Hokage. "Good morning, Hokage-sama." A bright eyed black haired woman greeted. "And who are these little lovely's? I never knew you had Grandchildren!" She kneeled down to their height and was the first to make them come a little out from behind the man.

"Good morning Mikito-san. This is Ridatsu and Mican Hakai. I'm sure you've heard about the attack on the Shadow Village."

"Yes. What a terrible loss." She stood glanced up at him.

"Here are the only survivors-" She gasped. "-they have dragons sealed within them so we have to keep a close eye on them. Mikito, you cannot tell anyone else, no gossiping. Other children's parents might make them an an outcast. Only I will decide who get's to know."

She nodded and shifted forward a little as something collided into her legs. "Mummy! Itachi won't help mwe twain!" (they are toddlers they aren't supposed to talk properly.) Whined a little boy with Raven hair and Onyx eyes. "Leave him be, Sasuke." Tears showed in his eyes. "I'll take you home and make you something to eat." Mikito added quickly, cradling him in her arms. "Goodbye Hokage-sama, Ridatsu-san and Mican-san!" Sarutobi nodded and Ridatsu let out a squeak of goodbye.

* * *

_**A couple of hours later:**_

* * *

"I can't believe I have to raise you two." Tsunade muttered to the sleeping figures in her arms. "TSUNADE MY DARLING!" A vein popped out of her head at the voice. Jiraiya came sauntering down the road with a pervy smile plastered on his face.

"_Shut up. _Can't you be more quiet?"

"Now why would- are those _kids_?" He stared at the sleeping figures. "No, their aliens sent from a far off planet to destroy us." She glared adding sting to the sarcasm.

"You don't need to be so snarky. Sheesh." (Insert Tsunade kicking Jiraiya to the heavens here.)

Small laughs emitted from her shoulders. The girls were awake, laughing and smiling. They stared up at her and Mican said: "You're awezum!" (Once again, little kid, can't talk properly.) Ridatsu shouted a 'yeah' and pumped her fists into the air. 'Maybe their not going to be a burden after all' she smiled to herself, walking back to her apartment.

* * *

Their first mission was at the age of 5. They went off with Anko and did a simple D-rank. Deliver mail. But it was in the mail that made it less of a D-rank mission.

Bandits tried to attack but the speed of Ridatsu, and the power of Mican won the fight. Anko just stood there the whole time and gawked at how quickly iy had happened.

But it wasn't all a miracle moment. It was the first time the Dragon power had opened up. Tsunade's first judgement was correct, the seal was weak. Not only did the bandits die, Ridatsu and Mican became so destructive and had to be restrained by the Chunin group led by Ibiki.

Word had got out about how destructive they were, and people shunned them. People tried to break into Tsunade's home when she was gone, just to yell at them.

Even Anko had a reaction to it. She would deny them from missions and wouldn't talk much around them. But she would still care about them on the bright side.

The only people that didn't change their mind about them was Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko and Sarutobi. Only they had the guts to be around them in public.

Or was it out of pity?

The girls didn't want to know. They didn't want to know how everyone loathed them for one mistake. They didn't want to know why the villagers wouldn't listen to their Hokage when he was explaining things. They just wanted to have others by their side. They wanted to be part of a team. So Iruka made that happen.

They joined the Academy and graduated at 10 spending two years known as Team X with Anko, them and Tsunade in some missions.

* * *

Now this is where they stand. Looking over a cliff, watching the burning sky as fellow ninja went out on their missions.

They served the purpose of being guards of the genin who left on their first missions, making sure they came home.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"You sound like a narrator, Ridatsu-nee-san." Mican stared blankly at her beloved sister.

"What else do you wanna do then? You've pitched nothing!"

"Wait for our call to help ninja's in need." Mican laid down on the grass, arms used as pillows. Ridatsu just dead panned before plonking herself on the ground. "You're a genius, Mican. A geniu-" *whack*"OW! What the hell was that for?" Mican just chuckled slightly to herself then burst out laughing at her sisters angered face.

"I. Will. Destroy. You." Mican shot up hearing the threat. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" *POP* "What the hell happened to my clones?" Ridatsu complained as her clones vanished as soon as they appeared.

"Time to go, girls! There are some ninja out there with a bridge builder who have been attacked by a Swordsman of the Mist. Go help!" Ordered Anko.

"And where are these people?"

"On bridge can't remember which land it's in though...Have fun!" Then she vanished in a cloud of smoke. Silence alarmed in the air before Ridatsu yelled:

"ANKO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Let's go Onee. Better start now." Mican pulled her backwards by the cloth tied around her waist. "You're too kind imouto." Ridatsu gave in and headed off down into the forest at abnormal speed.

* * *

**Done with chapter 2! Alright! Here are the meanings:**

**Hakai: Destruction**

**Mican: Tangerine**

**Ridatsu: Breakaway**

**Onee: big sister**

**Imouto: Little sister.**

**R&R please! **

**~Poisoned Dragon.**


	3. Team 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this is where the action get's real!  
**

**Yes my chapters are getting updated frequently, haha... don't get used to it. School starts soon so I doubt I will be updating every week, sorry Glustora!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor it's plot. But I own this stories plot, older sister and it's dragon and my name.  
**

**I also don't own Winnie the Pooh! Confused? You should be...  
**

* * *

**Ridastu P.O.V  
**

Stupid, ass Anko! It took us 3 days to find this stupid place in the Land of Waves. But we got here and...

Wow, this was interesting. Mican and I are just sitting here watching a team known as team 7 getting their ass kicked by a chick, and the demon of the mist.  
I had to use nearly all of my will power not to laugh at the sensei of these little weirdo's.

"Are you two just going to sit there and laugh or help?" Oh crap.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei! What a surprise! I thought you would've finished these losers off by now!" I laughed at his dead panned face. Mican sighed and shook her head, I am such a great role model.

"Reinforcements ay? This isn't like you, Kakashi." Said the Demon of the Mist. Kakashi just held his kunai tighter.

"Kakashi-Sensei, who are those people?" A pink haired girl questioned. "You don't need to know, Sakura. Just focus on protecting the bridge builder."

"HEY!" Mican and I shouted multiple veins popping on our foreheads. But I guess it was time to act. Time to kick some butt!

"Ridatsu I'll help Kakashi and the little pinky. You help break the ice dome." Mican smirked at me with those deadly Dragon eyes. I smirked back and we were ready for battle.

* * *

**Mican P.O.V **

Damn it felt good to fight! I came back to back with Kakashi-sensei, he was breathing heavily, then i smelt something something metallic. He was injured and fighting a demon.

I closed my eyes and a transparent glow enveloped the injured Jonin. It only took seconds for him to be healed. "Looks like you got something good out of Tsunade."

"Of course. I'm not the only one though." Off in the background there was a large cracking sound. Ridatsu had punched a massive hole on the ice dome, I was so proud-

"RIDATSU! Why did you jump in the dome! Baka!" I loved her but... really? All I got was a maniac of laughter in return. She enjoys fighting _way_ too much. I was about to make my first move but stopped. Mist had enveloped us, a cackle cam from all around us. I've heard of this. "This is Zabuza, huh? You OK Kakashi? Can you see?" I, of course, could see, Dragon sight rules!

I turned back to see a Sharingan eye. Yep, he was fine.

I did a few quick hand seals and screamed on the top of my lungs: "Gravity Style: Cutting Lotus Clap!" Then echo of my hands emitted sharp, petals of gravity, slicing something off to our right. "Gah! Little Bitch!" Zabuza fell to the ground, cuts oozing blood from many parts of his body.

"What's going on?" A small cowering voice whimpered. Shit, I forgot about Pinky. "Gravity Isolation!" I yelled making a square gravity box appear around the Pinky and Bridge builder.

"Sakura can take care of herself, Mican." Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry, what useful jutsu's does she actually know?"

"Good point."

I just smiled in content but worry replaced all emotions in me. I heard shouts and screams come from the ice dome, one being Ridatsu's yelp.

"Ridatsu!"

What happened?

* * *

**Ridatsu's P.O.V**

25 poisoned needles were injected into my body. The woman came out of the ice mirror and gave a small laugh. I was standing, arms spread so I could protect the Genin in front of me. I cocked my head up and saw the wide sharingan eyes of an Uchiha and a confused expression on a blonde haired, whiskered boy. Damn did I make a great first impression. I looked at the blonde boy then looked at the Uchiha and said: "Is he a cat or something?"

"Who are you and why are you asking such idiotic questions?" The Uchiha scolded. I just gave him a bored expression and smiled. "I'm...just curious." He did not have a happy face.

"Who. Are. You? The poison should have killed you by now!" The girl behind me interrupted. I stood up and tightened all the muscles in my back making all of the needles fall out. "Let just say I'm not normal shall we?" I smirked, chakra flowing around me.

"New question! What are you?" The blond boy asked. "A bit of this a bit of that. You can never really tell." I spread a wide toothy grin. "GAH! You're impossible, you know that?" The blond boy pulled at his hair.

"Enough talk! More fight!" I jumped into the air, making the girl head back into her mirrors. I headed for a mirror and punched it. It didn't even crack, but that didn't stop me. I kept punching at ever mirror I could get my fist on. Then I found it.

"A weak point?" The Uchiha seemed to have noticed too. "Right. So go for those general areas." I nodded pointing at the top of the dome.

"Alright! We can win this! Believe it!"

"Naruto use your shadow clones and distract him." The Uchiha ordered. Then the blonde nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Sasuke. I know."

Quickly, Naruto's filled the dome. Then fire from Sasuke aimed at the top. Me? I just stood there and gawked,_ she_ was a _he_? My bad.

This was no time to be thinking of my mistakes. I jumped again to the top of the dome and I did a few hand signs. "Light Style: Striking mantis, piercing tiger jutsu!"  
A light mantis jumped out and hit the pin points of the ice and the tiger rammed straight into the weakened pin points. That's at least what I thought.  
Laughter and pain came towards us. All Naruto's were gone, Sasuke was on the ground, needles piercing his body.

I dodged every hit but one. It went straight through my leg and out the other. My nerves were shot and not responding. I wasn't completely impervious to pain.

I screamed in utter pain. I couldn't stand or move.

* * *

**Mican P.O.V**

I was about to attack the Mist bastard when probably the first time in my life. I heard Ridatsu's scream. It was sickening.

On complete impulse, I ditched Zabuza and quickly flashed over to the dome. Kakashi yelled in protest but I ignored him. I tried to stare through but even with my dragon sight I couldn't see very well. What I saw, was something I wouldn't unsee.

Ridastu was on the ground blood pouring from her legs. She was struggling to get up, but was knocked back down by something that was constantly impaled in her. More and more blood!

"You shouldn't look away, Child!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I pivoted around and was unaware of the scales forming on my knuckles. I fully planted my fist into his face. I felt his teeth being knocked out, his nose broken and I could _hear _his jaw crack and dislocate. I didn't even have to look to know he was blasted almost to the edge of the bridge, past Kakashi.

My eyes were probably the deadliest I could make them. So many times had Ridatsu saved me, but now she was being beaten down and I couldn't get to her.

A demanding voice cracked me out of my fury, only sightly. "Mican! Focus on your battle! Not on me! I got this!"

"Like hell! You can't move!"

"Mican, forget it and help over here!" Kakashi screamed at me. Asshole, can't he see I am having a private argument with my sister? But she did have a point, or was that the sword at my neck?

...Wait! WHAT!

Reality hit me like a train. Yep, like a bloody train. Zabuza looked like a demon that was just born in hell. Blood was spilling from his mask, a long sharp cut ran up his jaw line and I saw indents of fist in his nose. But that all didn't compare to the rage that was enveloping his eyes.

I am such a lucky bastard.

* * *

**Ridatsu P.O.V  
**

_*What the hell is going on!* _My mind screamed, soaking in the glassy scene in front of me. It was tug-o-war between situations and both sides were equal. So I decided to kill two birds with one stone.

While Sasuke and Naruto were almost defeating Haku (who's name I found out during the battle) but were more injured than I was. Pitiful. That's what Anko would say, but on the positive side of that, I don't give a crap about what she thinks!

So I used some medical jutsu's and rose to my feet, remembering the chant that was on a scroll I peeked at behind Tsunade's back. _Hehehehehe._

_"_Shine, the stars of trinity, fight, the force of wind come to my will and give me strength. Take those who need punishment and deliver them the depth of hell for eternity! Nature's law: Big Bang!"

The area around us was engulfed in light, the ice mirror dome disintegrating. I guess the light was too much for the earth because it all went black.

* * *

Gasps, screams, yells and cries pulled the colour back into the world.

Everyone was hyperventilating or knocked out, Sasuke being the one knocked out. Mican turned straight to me and smiled evilly, she knew what I did and was going to blackmail me, what a wonderful sister I have. But my sight didn't last long.

I swayed back and forth, back and forth, then I feel straight back onto the bridge. The cry of Mican ringing through the mist.

"RIDASTU-NEE!"

* * *

**Mican P.O.V**

I called her name over and over again but she wouldn't even move. Her breaths were raspy and she was shaking from pain. My Medical skills couldn't even help her...

What the hell am I doing?

I am strong, fast and smart. Ridatsu can take care of herself! All I need to do is kick the asses we were assigned to kick! Hell yeah!

I set down my sister and headed straight for the Zabuza. A plan of his death already forming in my head. But I forget out one problem. A hand shot out in front of me blocking me off from my target.

Kakashi.

"Leave this to me, Mican. You've done enough-"

"Gravity Style: Invisible rain." I muttered, letting a sharp shower of gravity take down Zabuza, he couldn't move. "Your turn." I smiled at Kakashi and he gave me his are-you-kidding-me look.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled, causing lighting to become a concentrated ball in his hand. Then he struck Zabuza.

K.O

Now there was his subordinate to get ri- "Look's like we are done here." I waved everyone off as the blond boy already had the other one on the ground. I checked the pink-er I mean Sakura. She was crying over a raven haired boy who had numerous needles sticking through him. I then turned my attention to Ridatsu. Her breathing looked like is was normal. Good but her face had a...smile? My eye twitched. I sauntered over to her and clarified she was sleeping. My foot came up into the air and I sent it crashing down on the girl. Her body curled around the pain and her arms were holding her stomach. She shot me an evil glare and I sent her one back.

I ignored the commotion behind me, knowing full well that Zabuza had awoken and bet the crud out of the people at the start of the bridge.

* * *

Team 7 and the twins stood at two grave stones. The creamy sunset illuminating the evening perfectly.

"Such a sad life and ending." Ridatsu muttered. Mican stayed quiet.

"Let's head back to the village shall we?" Kakashi walked off, then Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. The sisters just stared at the graves a little longer before turning their backs on the sunset.

* * *

**Now doesn't that have a nice ending to it. Well, I thought so. **

**It would've made Winnie the Pooh regret not letting me write his stories. Kidding~**

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	4. Taking Those Who Were Given

**NUMBER 4! TADDAAAAAA! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters...yet. **

* * *

**Ridatsu P.O.V**

I was tied upside down in the middle of the village and had an angry woman lecture me. Two, actually. But I could take it. Even when the hallucinations kicked in from the blood rush I was fine.

So how did I get here you ask? Well...

* * *

_"Nice to meet you all!" I waved off the genin of team 7, Mican letting a small smile form on her lips. "Are you going to tell Tsunade-sama you used that technique?"_

_"Hell no!" I wrapped my hands at the back of my neck. "What technique?"_

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god. _

_"H-hey A-anko! H-howzit goin'?" oh crap I never stutter...much. Now where was I? Oh yeah! Oh god oh god oh god oh god!_

_She just gave a bored look and scanned my body, she noticed the lack of chakra, somehow. "Ridatsu..."_

_"Yeah..." I backed away. She came forward. "You. Are. Busted." She used her Cheshire smile. _

_I bolted away, dragging Mican, well using her as a kite, along with me. _

_Then it ended. I crashed into Tsunade, Anko came screaming about how I used the 'forbidden technique'. _

* * *

That's basically what happened. to make things so much better, Naruto came up while eating take out ramen and watched me.

"Don't you have a mission, Naruto?"

"Don't _you _have a mission, Ridatsu?" He smiled evily back. I scowled and almost pissed my pants laughing when Tsunade just punched him to the end of the road.

"Have you learnt your lesson, idiot."

"I don't appreciate the name calling." I replied bluntly, she just turned around and walked off with Anko and a surprisingly quiet Shizune on her heels.

Mican was gone and I was left alone in the dark.

* * *

**Mican P.O.V**

To be honest, I agreed with Tsunade's punishment. Also, I really didn't want to let the opportunity pass of seeing Ridatsu being hung up for embarrassment purposes. It was hilariousness. Then something emerged me from my thoughts.

Footsteps sounded in the night, somewhere near Ridatsu. I lean forward a little and feathers seem to fall from out of nowhere and I'm getting a little sleepy..._oh no_.

Genjutsu.

"Tsunade! Problem!" I yell into the apartment, keeping my eyes on Ridatsu. She comes walking in with a bored expression and almost jumps at the light feathers floating everywhere. She runs to the window, eyes widening, teeth gritting at the sight.

Cloaked people were trying to take down an unconscious Ridatsu. Tsunade bent down and whispered in my ear:

"You can pick up on her smell right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Leave her-"

"WHAT!" Tsunade clamped a hand over my mouth. "Shut up! She'll be fine. You two are the youngest ANBU we have. We wouldn't of made that decision if you weren't strong enough." Tears bubbled in my eyes, then I gave a swift nod.

We looked outside and no one was there. Ridatsu was gone. The cloaked people were gone.

Just, gone.

* * *

**Mican P.O.V...again. **

Bustling commotion rung through the streets. Sarutobi-sama had the most stern look on his face. It was unsettling. Almost as unsettling as the thought of my sister being miles or even country's away by now. I choked back a whimper, the thought of her blood lining the forest...it makes me shiver slightly.

"Mican! We heard! Are you alright?" Sakura bounded forward, checking my body for injuries. "I'm fine." I muttered.

Then she backhanded me! She freaking backhanded me!

"OW! What was that for?"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Why? You don't know me!" Then a gloved hand clamped on my shoulder, restraining me from biting her head off. "That's enough, Mican. Go to the bridge Sakura and meet with the rest of the team, ok?"

"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei." She glanced at me as she turned then ran off. I was not ready to talk to Kakashi.

"You know..." _perfect, _"She was just being nice."

"Nice? She backhanded me!" Then he decided to get in on the 'fun' and backhanded me. I kicked him in the stomach and ran to the Hokage's side, as he spoke with Tsunade.

"Then why didn't you attack them?" Sarutobi growled. Ooo~, Tsunade was in trouble~. "Because what if they caused a huge commotion in the village? What if houses got destroyed?" Tsunade argued. "Then we would fix them. When a fellow shinobi is being kiddnaped you help them. Even if they are 16 years old!"

"Have faith in her, Sarutobi! She has enough guts to argue with _me _and Anko while in a tough position! She'll be alright!" Tsunade argued back. "And what is she's not? What if they had already injured her while she was knocked out?"

Hokage-sama looked at me with a sympathetic look and smiled. "I think we can agree with Tsunade on this one. Just relax, Mican." I glanced at the older kunoichi and she gave me a victory smile. So I decided to ruin it.

"Tsunade's the reason why Ridatsu was tied up outside anyway." Something clicked in his head and he scowled at her. I bolted away, making sure there was a large distance between me and her.

* * *

**Still Mican's P.O.V**

I sat at the top of the Hokage monument, looking at the village and how unaware most of it was.

"*Sigh* Damn it Ridatsu. You have to stop being an egg, you know that?"

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." I jumped and almost fell off the cliff at the voice. I placed my hand on my heart and looked around. Sasuke was just standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want, Sasuke? Make it quick."

"I just had to leave the village is all."

"You mean you just had to escape Sakura and her obsessive disorder?" I stared blankly at him. "Hn." I never said anything else, truth be told I was always too shy around other people and it didn't help Ridatsu being gone either.

So to avoid awkward situations I jumped off the cliff. Sasuke tried to grab me but I slipped past him and thank the heavens I was a ninja. If I wasn't...it would hurt.

After safely landing on some buildings, I picked up on a weird smell.

I ran over to the spot in the branch and screamed in horror, falling to my knees.

* * *

**Ridatsu P.O.V**

My head was pounding, my body was shuddering and cold but my cheeks were inflamed with heat. Tears that fell from my eyes only made little difference. The cold shackles I was being hung on the wall with didn't help.

If only I wasn't being an idiot and didn't use the forbidden technique, I would be at home right now running around the village away from Tsunade as Mican laughed.

Mican. That one name made me want to cry more. She's my younger sister, I shouldn't be here I should be with her! She doesn't feel comfortable around other people alone! She needs me!

Yet, here I am. Bleeding to death, and falling ill with the conditions I was stored in.

What did I do to get here? What value are the bandits going to get out of me? What do they want to accomplish? Are they even bandits at all?

Light flooded the room, my head hung low I could see the pooling blood. I had no energy to see who it was, but I could smell them. Copper and poison mixed with a dirt type smell.

"She's gonna be dead in a few hours! So why don't we just end it here?"

"You are too soft. She is one of the survivor's if the attack on the Shadow Village. She might know what happened!"

"That was 11 years ago. She looks only about a year older than that. She probably won't remember it." Someone else entered the room, followed by another. Their smells undistinguishable.

"You fools! This isn't Mican Hakai! We are killing the wrong one!" A few smacks were heard then the grinding of my teeth. They wanted Mican, but are killing me instead. It's a damn good reason to die in my books.

But not without a fight!

* * *

**Drama! Woop! Woop! Well, hope people find this a little interesting! I look forward to your reviews! **

**:)**

**~Poisoned Dragon **


	5. Survival

**Hey everybody. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now here is no.5!**

**I was writing this while listening to _Strike of the Ninja _by _Dragonforce. _I can honstly say, it's an inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters or the series. **

* * *

**Mican P.O.V**

I rushed through the tree's at the fastest speed possible just to get the the Hokage building. I ran through the door and dead panned at Sarutobi sleeping on his desk. "Ahem." No movement. "Ahem." I said once again, yet not even a flinch.

"WAKE UP, OLD MAN!"

"Huh? What? Oh! Mican! Where have you been?" He stood from his seat. Giving me his disapproving glare. "No time to explain. Look what I found!" I shoved the fabric on his desk.

It was Ridatsu's forehead protector, that she weirdly wore loosely around her waist. The once shiny metal was dark red. You could barely see the Hidden Leaf symbol on it.

"It's Ridatsu's blood. No mistaking it."

"I will never understand the senses of the dragons. Never."

"Please, Hokage-sama! We need to focus!" I pleaded, mind re-averting to what Ridatsu might be going through right now. It made me shudder.

"We don't even know who have got your sister. We don't know who we're dealing with."

"Get Jiriaya-sensei on it then!" He looked at me with an are-you-serious expression. "He will be able to kick their asses no matter who they are. Please, let it be an option."

"No, Mican. I'm getting Tsunade to go, since she-"

"She's not the reason! I AM! I SHOULD'VE WENT OUT THERE AND SAVED HER!" That was my limit. I fell onto the floor and huddled up to my knees, sobbing. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama..."

"Please understand, Mican. We aren't sending you because of the state you're in. You might not only kill the bandits, but you might kill Ridatsu and let the dragon take over your body. We can't risk it." The old man walked over to me and gave me a quick hug. "Go home and get some rest."

"Hai."

* * *

**Ridatsu P.O.V**

"Ow.'

"Shut up."

"Ow."

"Shut up!"

"OWWW! You didn't need to hit me! It's not Okay to hit!" I growled, only getting a weak glare in return. "Well maybe if you didn't complain, I wouldn't hit you."

"Hey! You are the one who's dragging me over rocks and spikes. Would you like to have 30 stones in your back? Hm?"

*Smack*

"OW OW OWIE! That was uncalled for!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" The masked, cloaked man threw me to the wall. Blood sputtered out of my mouth, my wounds reopened in my stomach.

"Ok, I'll be quiet."

"Good."

"...Asshole." *Smack* "FatherMucker! Seriously!"

"I said. SHUT THE HELL UP-"

"That's enough, Ryu." A stern voice came from the end of the corridor. "'Bout damn time." I muttered, dodging another smack from Ryu. "Ryu..."

"Y-ye-yes?" Ryu was starting to shake. "Where is Mican?" I let out a low growl as the older man cam and inspected me. "We got the wrong one, Taron-sama." Ryu backed off a little, hoping to get a head start just in case. "I see." Taron sighed. His long black hair cascading down his back. Then the ground shook. "Earth Style: Earth Golem!"

As Taron said, a huge Golem made of earth shot through the ground, striking Ryu. He went flying till he hit the roof, then came back down only to be punched in numerous directions. You could hear his bones crack and snap, even without dragon senses.

"Now." His eyes flickered with impatience as they locked onto mine. "Where is Mican?"

My eyes darkened and a low growl came from my throat almost like there was someone else inside of me making that noise. "Up. My. Ass."

His face twisted in anger and I didn't even get to see what he did before my world went blank.

* * *

**Mican P.O.V**

People looked at me with annoyance. I didn't care. I kept tapping my fingers on the counter with a continuous beat. I had eaten twice the amount of food I could eat, guess I'm already filling the void of that which is Ridatsu's appetite. Which, was in fair justice, huge.

"I thought you would've been dead by now?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." I paid Ichiraku and turned around to come face to face with the Uchiha. "But I'm not easy to kill. In fact I think I turn immortal when I'm pissed off." I walked off, slightly brushing him by accident. But came walking backwards in with a weird expression on my face.

"What's wrong, Hakai?" Sasuke smirked. "Nothing. Just waiting for your fangirls outside to come in and make this town a little funner."

"Funner's not a wo-"

"SASUKE-KUN!~" I leaped out of the way and ran down the streets of Konoha, mentally laughing. Then I burst out laughing. Something rare for me to do. For the first time since Ridatsu was taken, I knew I could survive a little.

Maybe she would be alright...

* * *

**Ridatsu P.O.V**

Why can't I just shut the hell up?

I was stuck staring at the roof, blood blurring my vision. Taron sat at the corner of the room, blood coming from his body too. "You are *huff* a little *huff huff* bitch!"

"Yeah *huff* I get that *cough* a lot." I rolled onto my side, watching as the blood ran through the cracks, making a red flood for little insects. Bye bye little buddies.

"Ryu!" Taron called through raspy breaths. The now unmasked man walked through, his purple eyes boring into me with anger.

He did a few hand signs and I was struggling to keep awake, but miserably failed.

* * *

**Mican P.O.V **

**3 days later**

"Thank you, Mican-san!" An old lady called from behind me, her cherry face full of gratitude. I finished a simple D-Rank mission, do an elderly persons garden. A perfect time killer.

"Let me go!" someone cried in the distance. It sounded like a child's voice.  
I rushed around the corner and saw Sakura, Naruto and some other ninja. I looked closer and saw Konahamaru being bullied by the other ninja.

Before I knew it I was in front of the Hidden Leaf ninja, glaring and growling at the large boy. "Careful, Mican. Their strong." Sakura warned. Naruto just came by my side and growled. "Oh look more genin-"

"I'm an ANBU. Let. Him. Go." My shyness just flew out the window, just like that. "Careful, Kankuro. She can get us sent back to the Suna just by her words." Another blonde came from behind him.

"Mican! Kick his ass!"

"I can't Konahamaru, their genin. I just need the reason why they are here..."

"Chunin Exams." Kankuro offered. "Oh. Makes sense. Reason why you are holding up a young ninja trainee?"

"The little snot ran into me!"I was going to smack him upside the head but a stone came crashing down on his wrist. "Let him go."

_Damn it. Why must it always be Sasuke? _I glared up at him as he sat casually in the tree. "COOL!" Sakura almost melted. Me, Konhamaru and Naruto just groaned.

"You wanna fight to-"

"Kankuro. Temari. What are you doing? " Everyone snapped their heads over to the tree. Opposite Sasuke was a red haired boy who looked like he had anger issues. Please say he doesn't have anger issues. "G-gaara!' Both Suna ninja gasped, shaking a little.

He just glared and they vanished in...sand?

"What are the Chunin exams?"

"Exams in which a genin can get into a higher status of chunin. You can do more harder jobs and rarely have to D-rank jobs."

"You are a human dictionary, Mican." Konahamaru laughed. "I just know my stuff. You should know this if you were at the academy...'

"I'm going! I'm going! Geez!"

* * *

**Ridatsu P.O.V**

"Hungry. Bored. Tired. Thirsty. Insan-"

"I get it. You can shut up now." Ryu kicked the cage I was being held in. "Can you just give something to eat?"

"No."

"Why not~" I whined like a little kid. "You are how old?"

"7-" *crash* "Owwwww. Why'd you do that?" Ryu just glared back. "Fine. I'm 17. How old are you?"

"16."

A short silence.

"Are you going to tell me why you want my sister..." He stood from his chair and kneeled down to my level.

"I wanna marry her."

"EHHHHHHHH?" He smirked and raised his hand.

I have grown too accustomed to the colour black.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA! Glustora is gonna hate me!**

**Oh wells!**

**I have decided now I don't care if you guys don't Review. I am happy with this story and that's all that matters. Don't like it. Make your own!**

**Bye Bye now.**

**~Poisoned Dragon.**


	6. Anger With A Chance Of Death

**Number 6 is here! Wow, I am updating quicker than expected. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?****I Dunno but...**

**Glustora: Why Thank You! :) I could not have made this exciting without you! ;D**

**Yuti-Chan: You, are amazing. Thank you for all of your positive reviews! I really appreciate them, they help keep the mind motivated. :)**

**I apologise for the confusion, this is my first fanfict remember! So I don't know all of the tricks and techniques yet. I also apologise for the weird story line and the road it's heading and time it's taking. I will get to the Akatsuki part in later chapters so we can enjoy the awesomeness of Madara and the...language, I guess of Hidan and how that'll turn out for the twins. Have fun reading everybody!**

**~(^_^)~**

* * *

**Ridatsu P.O.V**

"You wanna what now?"

"Marry your sister." He stated, again. Not exactly getting the invitation to change his mind before I go ape shit.

"Why?"

"Because your clan owes my clan, the Henzuru Clan, but, since you two are the only survivors, I chose Mican." Ryu explained, smiling like it should be something he's proud of. I'm glad this idiot didn't choose me! But even more pissed he chose my sister!

What could I possibly do...

Then a wild realisation popped into my head. "*Sigh*I know your weakness~"

"No you-" My leg flicked out, concentrated chakra surrounding my knee. My aiming skills have never been so good! *Wink wink*

Ryu. Poor, _p__oor _Ryu. His body made a crater on the opposite wall, his hands clutching his soldier as if I ripped them out. Blood spluttered out of his mouth and he fell, unconscious, may I add, onto the concrete.

"Perfect." I flicked my head up and saw Taron crouched on the roof, clapping. "Why don't we make this a game shall we?"

I smirked. "On what terms?" Taron jumped down and landed in front of me, taking off all of my restrictions.

"There are ten S-rank criminals in ten rooms. 1 person per level. If you can beat all 100 levels of this hideout, you are free to go and the debt between our clans will be off. If you don't we get you _and _your sister. Deal?"

Fuck yes, I ain't loosing!

"Deal." I slapped my hand with his, the room opening up.

* * *

**Mican P.O.V**

My ramen was the best yet! I thought it would have been more enjoyable while talking to Kakashi-sensei. Apparently not...

"Kakashi, you sensei, are an idiot." Plain and simple. He could at least get that into his head.

"Now why would you say that?" He closed his porno book and looked at me. "Letting team 7 into the Chunin Exams! Naruto can't even finish a D-rank properly. Sakura knows shit all. And Sasuke is a cocky prick, that's gonna get himself killed one day."

"You just have to have some faith, Mican. Sure Naruto is a knuckle head but he never gives up. Sakura is the smartest genin and Sasuke is the strongest genin. But I think there is something else that is bothering you, and it's nothing to do with your sister. Am I right?" He poked my head twice. I let out a quiet growl and a mumble. Getting up from my seat.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked. "I have a bad feeling about the exams. The air doesn't feel right."

"Oh. I probably farted." Kakashi laughed, thanks to my high senses I got a beautiful whiff of it. "Gravity Style: A thousand swords!" And thus, I ran away from the stench as Kakashi ran from the invisible swords.

* * *

**Mican P.O.V Later on**

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei, farts when he know's I have high sense..."

"Why the grumbling?" Kankuro walked over to me. A smug smirk on his face. "Shouldn't you be with you Sensei and team?"

"Why when I can talk to you." See, now, most people would say aw to this, but I am not most people

.

.

.

"Enjoy the rest of your day!" I smiled, walking off from my masterpiece of pain. The puppeteer on the sidewalk. I really hope the kid he was with doesn't come after me. don't wanna deal with Emo shit right now.

"Mican." _Fuck_. Spinning around I looked down on the Uchiha. "Aren't you meant to be signing in for the exams?"

"Already did. Aren't you meant to be finding your sister?"

What the hell is wrong with this kid!

I slammed him against a nearby fence, picked him up by the throat and laughed evilly as I heard the splinters prick into his back, enjoying his hiss of pain.

"Don't you dare get smart with me, Asshole. Do you_ think I enjoy _having my beloved sister_ gone?_ Because I sure as hell not gonna let you li-"

"Put him down, Mican!" A sharp, demanding voice interrupted my rant.I relunctantly let him go and watched as he ran off.

"My building, now."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." In a wisp if the wind, I vanished.

* * *

**Ridatsu P.O.V**

Damn, my chakra's almost gone and I'm only halfway through. I entered the sixth level for my next ten opponents, they weren't there. I checked for any signs of chakra, none for the next 3 levels. But the fourth was whole new story.

Chakra, everywhere.

Lifting my head, I sucked in a breath and yelled in my thoughts: Light style: Voice Beam!

A light beam shot of of my mouth and shot through 3 floors up. I couldn't even get all the way, now I can't even stand properly.

But this is for my sister. If it's for Mican's safety, I'll do it. If I die, they are coming down with me!

I was about to take a step when something strange happened. A strange pulse worked it's way through my body. My senses were heightened even more, my mouth aching as my canines grew.

A puddle of water played my image in it's ripples. My eyes had gone completely black, except my eye iris which was still blue. Light coloured scales formed on my body, chakra stored in each scale. My hair grew more wilder, like a porcupine. Black and blue chakra encircling my body. My wide grin revealed my new pair of fangs.

Shit was about to go down!

I burst through each hole, punching a new doorway into the tenth floor. 50 people in one extremely large room, vs me.

I roared, making the building shake. Running at the bandits at full speed and blood lust.

* * *

**Mican P.O.V**

I was not enjoying the intense glare of the man before me. It never helped that I had fellow ANBU around, probably scolding me.

"I am not going to yell at you about the Sasuke thing."

My head snapped up.

"We have information of who took your sister." He leaned back into his chair. I leaned forward.

"It appears a clan your parents once knew, the Henzuru Clan, was owed a debt. Since you and Ridatsu are the only ones left you had to pay that back."

"Wait. There was a debt?" If our family had a debt we would probably have paid it back, I think. "Mican, listen. The one that made all of the plan to kidnap your sister had a younger brother who was in need of a wife-"

"Are saying Ridatsu was the chosen wife?" I jumped from my seat, the belief of it was just...I don't know! "Let me finish! No, Ridatsu was not the chosen wife. You were." My mouth hung open. My mind was riddled with questions!

"But they made a mistake and got Ridatsu instead. We aren't even sure if..."

"If?" I urged, his sad expression worried me.

"Mican, there is a 90/10 chance Ridatsu is... dead."

* * *

There was silence in the Henzuru clan's mansion. Blood lacing the floor and cracks.

The air wasn't littered with chaka any more. Nothing was there. And nothing ever will be...

* * *

**Da da daaaaaaaa! This story is obviously getting interesting so keep reading!**

**Definitions:**

**Taron: Tallon**

**Ryu: Backpack or knapsack.**

**Henzuru: Tranform**

**~Poisioned Dragon**


	7. In The Flesh!

**Sorry for the little waiting period for the update. School is back. It sucks. **

**So I hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger last time! It's all good! **

**Sorry but I'm hurrying in up, so there are huge time skips. **

* * *

**Mican P.O.V **

**1 month later.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Naruto, he...he beat _Neji Hyuga! _I know he promised to win for Hinata, but, wow. Even though something was a little off abut his chakra I was still baffled at the sight before me. Naruto was running back from the arena and Neji was being taken away by Medical nin.

"Weird. The goof ball actually won it." Shikamaru leaned over the railing. I have actually not once wanted to hurt Shikamaru, unlike the other contestants. He was smarter than Sakura, and knew awesome techniques.

"Next is Nara Shikamaru vs Temari!"

"Yeah! Get out there and win, Shikamaru!" Naruto shoved the lazy boy off the railing. An easy 35 ft fall. "Naruto! Why did you do that?" A scowl plastered on my face.

"Damn you, Naruto!" Shika mumbled. I completely ignored Temari making a gust of wind and falling unusually gracefully onto the field. Thus the fight began.

I was falling in a drowsy world when a scent perked me up. I whipped my head around and sniffed the air.

Blood.

_Her blood! _I screeched in my mind. "Eh? Mica-"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Everyone's eyes in the stand locked onto me. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the smell and what I could hear. _N-no wa-_

"TELL. ME. WHAT'S. WRONG!" Naruto shook me, making me lose my balance and fall on my ass.

I. will. Kill. Him!

"Naruto! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" His eyes widened in shock, probably at the scales forming on my features. My blood was pumping faster, my breaths came out more ragged. But what surprised me the most was the growls in my conscious. It wasn't normal, human either. I flew back to the wall inside the stand, making a crater behind me.

"Mican..."

"Get, the ANBU. Now." This wasn't normal. "Sure." Naruto left, calling out to anyone. I slid down the wall, my nails became claws and my teeth became carnivorous fangs. "What, are you?" Kankuro watched me. "A beast?" Gaara-for the first time-spoke. "I'm not a beast!" They backed off. (By they I mean Kankuro and whoever the hell is up there. Gaara wouldn't be that afraid.)

My vision blurred and the smell of _her _blood came flowing back to me. I was about to topple over when someone caught me. I knew by the mushiness of my fall it was Tsunade.

* * *

**Still Mican's P.O.V**

Voices. Their everywhere. Their loud. Make them stop. Ridatsu! Make them stop!

_Ridatsu_

She was gone. They said so themselves. She was dead. I didn't know where I was. I only knew what I was doing. I was crying. I was in a ball, curled up in the darkness, crying.

_"Get up, Mican." _What, was, that? _"Get up."_

No. _"Get the hell up or i'll make you get up!" _Such a Ridatsu threat...

I shot up, expecting to see a room full of people and Ridatsu looking at me. I was wrong. It was still black. Me and blackness. What I didn't know till now, I was lying on air. The ground constantly out of my reach.

_"Finally you're up! Jeez, you need to act quicker." _A figure emerged from the shadows. My eyes fuzzed out with tears as I rushed towards her. "Ridatsu-nee!" I used every part of me to hang onto the girl.

No response. Something was wrong. Her chest wasn't moving in breaths, her body wasn't warm and when I looked up; there was no smile. Only a blank expression that looked...dead.

Dead...She really was dead...wasn't she?

_"I am not Ridatsu. I merely took shape of the form you trust the most."_

What? "Huh?" I leaped out of her arms. _"__I am Gouki. The dragon within you."_

"...Dragon...within me?" It nodded. "Why are you in me?'

_"How would I know? The people who stuck me in here never really thought of that." _I couldn't concentrate. The whole Ridatsu thing...

"Can you please change into your original form?" Gouki nodded.

A few hand signs and I was going to see it...

"SHE'S AWAKE!"

Fuck you. All of you.

Gouki was gone along with the blackness.

* * *

**Tsunade P.O.V (For a change.)**

I always knew she and her sister weren't normal, but _that. _It was strong enough to kill her. It was strong enough to take down our village.

"Well done, Tsunade. You truly are the best medical nin in all of Konoha. I was out of breath and could only smile at the Hokage. A small groan got everyone's attention. She looked up at me, and growled. _Did I even change anything? _Her appreance was fine, but her attitude-

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME!"

-was exactly like her sister's. She was fine, only pissed off. I raised my hand and sent it down on her head, making sure not to crack her skull open. "Little brat! I just saved your life!  
"I was fine!"

"NO you weren't! You were going berserk! Your mentality was almost gone!" I hit her again. Tear's started to form in her eyes. Did I hit her too hard? Nah, couldn't of.

"RIDATSU WAS THERE!" Then she leaped out of the window, her tears staining the bed spread.

"What does that mean?" Someone asked in the corner. I looked at them and said: "I have no idea."

* * *

**Mican P.O.V **

****Ridatsu really wasn't there, I just enjoyed seeing her form again. I needed it. There was something I needed more. Information on Gouki. More on our family. More time.

I headed to the library but stopped as screams sounded from the stadium. "The village's protection vs Information on Dragons?"

"Village protection. Then family crap" I was thrown off my feet when someone came running by. They grabbed me and flung me onto their back. There was blood everywhere.

My eyes widened. Am I being piggy backed by my sister?

(Few second pause.)

"I'M BEING PIGGY BACKED BY MY SISTER!" I yelled in glee. wrapping my arms around her neck. Tears tumbling out of my eyes.

"Stop-chokn-me!" I heard her. I just didn't care. I didn't care about the perverted grin-

Wait.

"JIRAIYA! YOU ASSHOLE!" I didn't need to do hand signs when I saw him smile and change form. I just did the technique. "Gravity Style: Planetary Destruction! Compact!" (My version of Peins Planetary Destruction, Gihi!) I leaped off his back, as he went flying into many houses and restaurants.

Ninja came busting around me trying to attack me. "I...AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" I spun around unleashing gravitational hell. (You can imagine that.)

I ran towards the stadium, assuming the 'main event' was there.

* * *

I ran into the stadium and saw everyone was under a genjutsu. The same one when Ridatsu was taken. My anger only grew. If these are the people who killed her, there shall be no mercy.

A cloaked man stood in the middle of the arena and laughed like a maniac. But his scent was different to the ones who took my sister.

I still didn't care. I needed to vent my fury on something. So, that person was it. I just needed a technique that would end it all.

Got it!

It was a long hand sign but I don't care, maybe until the man turned towards me and got ready to fight. I panicked. His speed was too fast. His hits were too powerful.

I didn't get to lay a hand on him! But he was going to land the finishing shot on me...

"LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" A unbelievably large pound of light smashed onto his form. Knocking him in a different direction. I looked away as his skull made impact with the far wall. A soft pair of feet landed a head of me.

My eyes slowly scanned the figure, I had to make sure it was her.

"...R-Ridatsu-nee?" I slowly stood. Becoming more suspicious. But that faded when she turned around and gave me a trademark smile.

"In the flesh!"

* * *

**RIDATSU IS BACK BABY! WOO!**

**I bet people were sad when she was 'dead'. If not, you heartless bastard! Kidding~ **

**This update was brought to you by _Tampex! The Tampons woman use._**

**LOL! Have a nice day/afternoon/night!**

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	8. Gone but Not Forgotten

**Damn it! Last time I didn't say my disclaimer, don't report me. **

**Aside from that, here is number 8! The School Term is ending soon, so I'll be updating A LOT. Winter in NZ isn't kind, there's a flood every year :/**

**I hope you enjoy, because we are ging to have some super sized action so big, McDonalds will be jealous!**

**DISACLAIMER: I do not own any Naruto characters but the ones I create (no shit) and I do not own the Naruto series. **

* * *

**3rd persons P.O.V. (Just to try it out.)**

All hell had broken loose.

The fourth Hokage was being held captive by Orochimaru and sound ninja. The twins were fighting Kabuto, waiting for reinforcements.

Gaara had gone nuts and sand and sound ninja were attacking. Why did this happen? (Leave it to your imagination because I have no idea :L)

The whole village was getting destroyed and Konoha was out numbered. But that didn't stop them.

* * *

**Ridatsu P.O.V (I've missed this P.O.V)**

Fucking Kabuto. We've heard of him and what he's done but...shit. With me all beaten and having at least some vital organs crushed, I don't think I'm going to survive this. Unless good ol' adrenalin keeps going till I get medical help, that would be a bonus.

"Thank Kami you are alive!" Mican jumped around. She wasn't helping much, but I let her have her time.

Time's up.

"Micanm get your ass in battle mode. Now." She nodded and readied herself. "Hm, the Hakai twins? Intersting..." Kabuto chuckled. His expression made us shiver, well... me. It was a dirty but I-will-destroy-you look. It was creepy.

"You aren't going to survive this, Kabuto. I will make sure of that!" I rushed towards him, shadow clones following my angered rampage. "_We'll _make sure of that." Mican corrected, charging at a faster speed. Stupid gravity child.

"But, Ridatsu. You're at your limit. The only thing keeping you alive is your stubbornness."

"Good thing I have a shit load of that." I smirked, completing the hand signs. "Light of the Lion Jutsu!" Lions formed on my arms, roaring as they got ready to get their prey.

"Planetary Destruction!"

_What? _Through the corner of my eye, I saw Mican spread her arms wide and an overwhelming amount of power emerged from her.

Like the jutsu said, planetary destruction. Everything in range was _absolutely _destroyed. Gone. Never coming coming back. I was blown, as well as my clones, to the other side of the stadium and smacked up against the wall, injuring my spinal cord. I couldn't move any more. I just hope that Kabuto got hit.

An evil but happy chuckle came from above me. _No, h-he didn't?_

"H-how?" Mican stuttered. She saw where I was next and how hard I was lodged in the wall. "Ridatsu! I am so sorry!"

"It's all good." I just managed to mumble. "No your not, Ridatsu. You are going to die!" Kabuto launched towards me. "DYNAMIC KICK!"

Kabuto went flying up the wall and someone unlatched me from my crater. "Such wasted youth..."

"What the hell did you just say, freak?" I peeked open one eye to quickly close it at what I saw. Gai-fucking-sensei. "Ridatsu, thank God your alive!"

At least someone normal showed up. I groaned in response. My adrenalin has almost subsided. Someone else took me away from Gai-sensei to my enjoyment. "Make a noise if you need medical help." Kakashi asked. Knowiing full well I needed medical attention.

"What the hell do you think?" I had no strength to open my eyes. My hearing became fuzzy, my mind melting away, a bright light guiding me away.

Hello black. We meet again.

* * *

**Kakashi P.O.V **

"She's out. Her breathings struggling to come."

"Alright, Kakashi, I'll take her to the hospital." One of my many ANBU friends picked her away from em and vanished. I turned around to see Mican pulling at her hair. I've heard she had a little uncontrolled moment. Is it happening again?

"...my fault. I didn't control the Jutsu. Ridatsu is more injured than before...it's all my fault." She shot up and tears rolled down her cheeks. She doesn't normally cry in public. "Don't look away." I dodged the Rouge-nins attack and stood in front of Mican, holding up my Kunai.

"I need you to be strong. I need you to be strong for your sister and for the village, Mican. We need you. Ridatsu will be fine. We all make mistakes."

Her sniffling stopped. I just made out a tiny 'ok' from her. Then something strange happened. Her chakra rose to point it was visible, it all was concentrated to one point, well, every point.

She stepped forward and her body was enveloped with the shape of a Dragon. Only it's head covered her body. God only know's how huge the actual thing is.

"Good. But tone it down a little. You need to control it." She didn't waver. I wondered weather she was even conscious.

* * *

**Mican P.O.V **

My eyes were wide open, but I as in a different world, I was in that black world again. Walking on gravity itself. _You seriously want to do this now? I do not advise it. _Someone spoke from the shadows. _  
_

"Come out, Gouki."

_Commanding. I like it. But I can't come out. Since I have changed forms I am stuck in a cage. You have to come closer._ He purred from somewhere deep in the shadows. _  
_

I didn't waste a heartbeat. I ran into the dark and stopped when large golden eyes peered down at me. The eyes were bigger than me. Now, I was scared.

I stood back on step and kept my head low. _Don't be afraid, Mican. I will lend you my power and you shall kill those who deserve it._

"What if I go crazy and take down the whole entire village?" I raised my head a little. Staring back at the orbs. _In order to learn nwe must live, Mican. You shall learn from your mistakes build on them. _The voice seemed oddly closer.

I thought about it. It wasn't a good idea. "No, Gouki. If this is your only option I will leave here and defea-"

_Oh for fucks sakes, Mican! Do you honestly think you are the only one who can talk to their demon? Ridatsu and her dragon are talking about the same thing. No doubt she'll say yes and I am just encouraging you to let me take over just in case she goes over board. If I wasn't sealed within you, I would've been defeated and used for evil. I am simply repaying you for letting me stay here. _

I backed up more, the atmosphere getting largely heavier. I turned around, walking off deciding that an angered dragon is _not _the safest option.

_You'll regret this! REGRET IT!_

* * *

**Kakashi P.O.V**

Her body had turned back into it's original state, but something was different. She sped forwards and completely clocked Kabuto in the stomach. She used that opening to twist his insides and...make a gaping hole in his stomach.

"Mican..." She turned towards me, and I let out a sigh of relief. She smiled and jogged back, obviously in a happy mood.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" We snapped our heads to the side where our beloved Hokage was kept. With my sharingan eye I saw _it._

So did Mican.

"H-hokage-s-s-sama...NO!" She bolted up the stadium wall and reached the barrier. She pounded with all the gravity she could muster.

Our Hokage was gone...but the culprits weren't. I headed over to Mican and did the usual signs for Chidori. I was going to take them out, one way or another.

"It's to late, Kakashi." ANBU appeared at my side, they were shaking. A rare sight to see. "Old man...WAKE UP!" Mican was at his side, using any medical knowledge she had to bring him back.

Everyone's head's hung low, as she tried to revive him. Her constant screams of 'why' and wake up' not helping.

The Hokage had fallen.

* * *

_Later on..._

"I tried, Sister. I really did." The younger sibling lifted her head and stared at Ridatsu. She was cursed to unconsciousness. Out like a light and on so many machines she might as well be a robot.

"He's gone. Hokage-sama is gone." She sniffled again. "It's good your home...but I just want to hear your laugh and smart ass remarks, just to make sure, I'm not chasing after something I can't catch." She abruptly stood up and went to walk away, leaving her sister in peace.

"I'm, so, _so,_ sorry."

* * *

**Ridatsu P.O.V**

All of my emotions were shot. I was finally home but not awake. But _here._ In some...weird place. A place where I walk through liquidly light that got darker as I moved forward.

It was a definition of my life. Every time I did something It would just be more darker, and cold. I constantly seem to be alone now. How did this happen? I dunno, but, it's all my fault...

_Took you long enough! _I stopped. Something came towards me. It was a blue ball of light. It was puffing? "Eh?" I gave it a quick poke, then another one. _Stop that! I'll hurt you!_

Did I just get threatened by a piece of light?

_Damn straight. Care to explain why you are turning into an emo freak show? Hm? _It came to my eye level and sorta looked down on me. "What he bloody hell are you?"

_I am the dragon within you, but I have obtained the best form for what I'm about to tell you next. _

"Dragon?" Then I clicked. "OH~ The reason why I live this crappy life." Turning around I went to leave but got struck with by something _extremely _hard.

_I AM THE REASON WHY YOU HAVE A FUCKING LIFE IN THE FIRST PLACE, TWIT! _

"Ok. I am not liking the fact I am being beaten up by a glowing ball. Can you change into something else?" It just floated there. I pulled out the puppy dog eyes and whined. "Please~"

_*Sigh* Fine. _It popped into a shape of Mican. _Better? _

"By change I mean turn to your original form." And so it did. A large gate appeared, two glowing blue eyes of a dragon stared evilly at me.

_I AM TOUKI! THE DRAGON OF_ WAR!

* * *

**Well it wasn't as super sized as I intended but, it was getting there.  
**

**Definitions:  
**

**Touki: Fighting spirit (even though it says dragon of war, it means fighting. so...just a little mix up there.)  
**

**Bye bye now!  
**

**~Poisoned Dragon  
**


	9. Blood Events

**Thank you to everyone for their reviews! I really don't have much to say except...WHY THE FUCK DID ITACHI DIE? IT'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR!**

**Ok...I'm good. This chappy is all gonna be in 3rd person because it's easier. **

**Warning: Ridatsu's language is more 'colourful'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"_War?"

_Yes, the Dragon of war. _Touki stated bluntly. The dragon not budging from it's threatening stature. Ridatsu's eyes widened. Reality hit her.

She was standing in front of a beast that could kill her in a matter of seconds. She started to back away. _I won't hurt you. If I hurt you right now, I'd be killing you from the inside. _

She stopped. "Right now?"

_You are in hospital unconscious from fighting with the Henzuru Clan and being knocked away by Mican. You are barely alive. Now let me explain something to you-_

"No...Mican didn't do this to me..." Ridatsu clenched her fists. Her eyes lifting to the Dragon and giving it a glare that made the beast waver a little.

_See? This what I have to talk to you about. While you are protecting your sister you are watching her grow and get stronger. Meanwhile you are fighting for only 1 purpose and not getting any stronger! You know what else? You are turning into an Emo fuck. This place where you are standing is not only the seal chamber, but your soul. You decide to make it bright or dark. Not me...well you are using my chakra...but that doesn't matter. _

The Beast sighed.

_Just, keep your head held high, kid. Just make sure you do things you want to do, alright?_ The dragon gave the girl it's large toothy smile and light flooded the chamber.

* * *

"Touki...sama..." A small mutter emerged from the now conscious teen.

"About time you woke up. Do you think you can move?" Ridatsu tilted her head to the side and saw Anko, dressed in a black Kimimono.

Ridatsu nodded. Slowly climbing out of the hospital bed. Black clothes handed to her.

...

"Anko?"

"Hm?" The older Kunoichi looked back. "What's up, buddy?"

"...never mind." There was a short pause before Anko left. Ridatsu silently crying when the door closed.

* * *

The skies were grey, the rain was pouring down. It's like the God's miss the presence of the beloved Hokage as much as the village did.

Many were thinking back to all of the memories that were shared. Mican stayed far from the crowd, crying softly. Ridatsu was on the Hospital roof, unable to face the village.

The ceremony ended 4 hours later.

But the attack still raged on...

* * *

Mican ran through the village, chasing after multiple Rouge nin. Her shadow clones cornering them, punching them in the face like they were nothing.

Kunai were poking out through her back, but she didn't care. More rouge nin were heading to the hospital. (Mican was unaware that Ridatsu had left the Hospital.) And was not going to let them touch her.

"Mican, we need you outside of the village! Now!" Anko ordered, no injuries on her whatsoever. "But they are heading towards the hospital-"

"Ridatsu is awake. She'll take care of them. Now lets go!" Anko ran over to her, dragging her to the outter forest.

Mican smiled as she got a glimpse of her sisters light, throwing Shinobi out of the building. Her mock-cackling laugh booming through the skies.

...

...

Mican and Anko's mouths hung in shock at the current display. 3 large summoned animals were aiding the 3 Sanin in a weird battle. Tsunade on a large Slug, Jiraiya on a Toad and Orochimaru with a large snake. (Gihihihi I just had a dirty thought.)

Mican's eyes filled with worry over the huffing Female Sanin, she didn't look s good. Her eyes then set n Jiraiya and she growled, still remembering what happened yesterday.

"Woah there, Mican! You're meant to growl _at_ Orochimaru _not_ Jiraiya."

"You didn't go through what I had to..." Anko laughed at this, she never really saw Jiraiya as a pedo.

"Mican-chan! Anko-sama! We need your help!" Shizune came running over and fell to her knee's. "Tsunade-sama is using _that!"_

"And she'll kick ass in that state! Where is Kabuto?" The older Kunoichi looked at the blonde and backed off a little. She knew Kabuto was around from that far away?

Mican's eyes darkened, her mercy slowly fizzling out. "_Where is he_? _Where is Kabuto!_?"

* * *

Dead, everyone that was a threat to Konoha and decided to go visit the hospital, were dead. The shinobi's blood pooled at the stairs, dripping down into a red abyss.

Bored and unharmed, Ridatsu walked down the red stairs. Her eyes set into alert mode, Touki's words running through her mind.

_This place where you are standing is not only the seal chamber, but your soul. **You decide to make it bright or dark.**_

"Much like my life..." She sighed, running a bloody hand through her matted bed-head. She doesn't know why, but that last sentence meant something to her.

_Good to see you're following what I said. _Ridatsu stopped moving. "...Touki...sama?"

_Yeah? _

There was a few seconds silence befor-

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She pulled at her hair, making the hospital patients stare at her weirdly. _Calm the fuck down! You opened your mind to me, I don't know how, but you did...that's actually a good thing. Well done! _He laughed, she could hear his smile.

The girl groaned and continued walking, she wasn't going to look like an idiot that talks to herself, in front of everyone.

Once she got back to her secluded room, she stared out the window, watching the havoc. _Focus on one thing at a time okay, if you watch for one thing, you can see all._

"What are you preaching about now?"

_Just look outside and focus on something, only one thing. _He dragon ordered, then she decided to do so.

Ridatsu's eyes landed on a sound ninja that was seemingly winning against a leaf shinobi. But she kept focusing on that person, then she saw it. The terror and anguish in the ninja's eyes. What surprised her the most was she could see what he was going to do next. "Holy mother of..."

_Now, focus your chakra on the ninja, don't avert your eyes. I'll do the rest. _Something about his tone didn't seem right, she hesitated a little.

"If you say so..." Her eyes moved the roof of the building and sure enough, the ninja landed there. Ridatsu screamed when she saw the ninja's body rip open and out came large claws of light.

Ridatsu clicked with what's happening and she shut off all connections to the dragon, her soul. The light outside dispersed, her shuddering not stopping.

"No. no, no,no,no..." She rocked back and forward, forward and back. The pounding and growling of the Dragon shook her even more.

"Aw, is the little girl scared?" Ridatsu whipped around and kicked the rouge nin till her leg broke the skin of his stomach.

"Filthy Bastard!" She kicked his head again, now that she thinks about it, she has killed 47 people in the last half hour. "Not bad, Ridatsu, not bad." She hummed to her self, leaping out the hospital window to help other ninja.

* * *

Anko was out cold, Shizune healing her. They had found Kabuto, but he had a very... different idea of what was going to happen.

"Oh, come one, Mican! Stop holding back!" Mican spat her blood to the ground, giving the owner of the voice a hard glare."Oh that's right, you are trying! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Weak child, you are no match for me! Do you_ really_ know who I am?"

He stepped closer to her. She stepped closer to him. "A snakes monkey...that's what you are!" That set him off. "I came to Orochimaru-dono with full want!"

"The only thing you want is the snake...in...his...pants." He exploded with rage, his face framed with disgust.

"I'll fucking Kill you, bitch!" Mican got ready to fight, but a form covered her line of sight.

"Like hell i'm letting you touch my sister!" A burst of sea blue chakra charged for the four-eyed monkey slave, clothes lining him in seconds. (Aren't I just the nicest?)

"Die Snake fucker! Die!" Mican knew that mock insanity. She just smirked as she watched her sister getting perfect hits on Kabuto. He, however, was barely even able to make any moves.

Mican laughed evilly as an idea popped into her head. "Hey, Ridatsu?" The elder twin turned around as she sent Kabuto flying. "Yes?"

"Orochimaru killed Hokage-sama..." Everything in the battle field stopped, even the wind didn't dare to move. "That snake bastard...killed... Jii-chan!"

Orochimaru seemed to have heard this and his imagination went wild at the sight of the twins. "All, of that power. It must be mine!" He tried to use his curse seal on them but failed when he got a double attack from the other Sanin.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Tsunade grew more angry, her snail charging for the snake, surprisingly fast.

The attack missed as Orochimaru vanished, even Kabuto was gone.

What happened?

* * *

1 month later...(Or whenever the Akatsuki came...)

"Stay in the damned Hospital Naruto! Ridatsu is here too!" Mican whined, trying to shove down the knucklhead ninja. "I don't exactly want to be here myself!"

"SEE?"

"Both of you shut up! We have other patients in here that are trying to heal." Tsunade barged in, making the whole room silent. "H-hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Y-yes, ma'am." Naruto was shaking at the dark aura surrounding the Sanin. Mican was too busy peeing herself laughing.

* * *

Once the eldest twin was discharged from the hospital, she ran through the streets of the village, not caring about the person she almost hit.

In a near by clearing, Mican was peacefully sleeping in the shade under a large oak. Ridatsu smiled and walked next to her and said in her loudest voice she could muster: "RISE AND SHINE!" Her plan wasn't completely fool proof.

Mican shot up, screaming and smacked her and her sisters heads together. "Ouch!"

"Mother fucker that hurt!"

They slunk back down to the ground, both tentatively touching their foreheads. It was definitely going to bruise tomorrow.

Just as Ridatsu was about to get up, she was greeted with another smack with her sisters head. "What the hell was that for?"

Mican didn't budge. She scanned the clearing, sniffing at the air. Ridatsu followed. Forgetting their pain, the twins sprinted for the village.

The air smelt of blood and evil.

* * *

The twins were , Asuma and Kurenai had obtained multiple injuries and cloaked men were just, standing there. "Look's like more people have joined the fun!" A freakishly tall blue man, resembling a shark snarled.

"We have no time for them. End them as quick as possible." The shorted one didn't budge, but ordered. "Fine by m-"

"DYNAMIC KICK!" The shark man was kicked away, the twins groaning in irritation. "You cannot defeat the devilishly handsome Might Guy!"

"...What?" (Kisame.)

"I could easily take you down." (Ridatsu.)

"..." (Mican and Itachi.)

Even Kakashi looked at his weirdly, before trying to attack Itachi. But failed when Itachi used the Mankeyou Sharingan. Sending Kakashi into an abyss of torture. His yells (Kakashi doesn't scream) echoing the surroundings. Kurenai was the first to act, using her genjutsu while getting Kakashi out of there.

"We don't have time for this." Itachi repeated again and him and Kisame were gone in an instant.

The real fight had only begun.

* * *

**Thus, number 9 is done. Hope you enjoyed. All I ask is one thing...**

**KEEP THE ITACHI SPIRIT ALIVE! I am proud to be an Itachi Fangirl. :] **

**Sorry for any Grammaticality incorrect mistakes. **

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	10. The Shark,The Weasel and The Toad

**Hey hey hey! I am in the double digit zone now, because it's number 10 babies.**

**Disclaimer: I no ownie anything other than the twinsies and their Dragons.**

**Happy reading glitter pukers! Sorry for random stuff coming up!**

* * *

Everyone stood in one spot, annoyed at how easy the two they just saw got away. "Who the hell are those people?" Ridatsu glared her stony blue eyes at the ground.

They acted so coolly when faced by Jonin and ANBU. Not to mention something about the black haired guy, he was using sharingan, just like Sasuke.

"Akatsuki. The organisation of missing s class ninja. Their a large threat to the village." Gai-sensei ran off. "Twins! I'll go get ANBU while you use your youth to stop them!"

"We _are_ ANBU..." Mican muttered, running off with her sister. Both of them following the scent of a shark and the weasel.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were inside a long corridor, having an argument as usual when crooked laughter came from behind Naruto. Sasuke got into his fighting stance, only slightly aware of the situation.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto just stared at him, sliding into his attack stance as well. "You don't need to know that. Just come with me, Naruto Uzumaki...the Nine-tailed fox."

Naruto backed off, Kisame readied his sword. "What a stupid reason to capture Naruto. You should be ashamed." Ridatsu appeared in front of the said boy, glaring at the tall shark man. Now thinking about his height, she wandered how the hel can someone be that tall?

"More food for my sword, eh?"

"Kisame, don't bother with nuisances like her. Lets just take Naruto and go." Then the weasel appeared, Sasuke wasn't particularly pleased with his existence.

"It's _you._ I have built up so much hatred and now...I WILL KILL YOU. ITACHI!" He launched for Itachi and Naruto's chakra rose to a level that could rip anyone's skin off. "Easy, guys. I wouldn't make rash decisions like th-SASUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Lightning covered the genin's hand, morphing into a ball. This chidori was huge.

He got past Ridatsu and headed for Itachi. Without thinking Ridatsu charged for Sasuke, a little too late. Itachi snapped his wrist like it was nothing. Once yanking the raven haired boy back, Ridatsu realized she left Naruto wide open and saw that Kisame's sword had already eaten Naruto's chakra. The sword was inches away from his body again, but a blur of gold blew the shark man away.

"Wow nee-chan you suck at protecting people." Standing in a small cloud of chakra, Mican smirked at her elder sister, hoping for a reaction.

Ridatsu's face turned serious. Her personality told her to be a smartass but her shinobi mind told her to focus.

"Let go of me! I must kill him!"

"You'll die, Sasuke! Don't be stupid. Think about the situation!" Ridatsu jumped back beside Mican and Naruto, making sure Sasuke wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Bringing out his kunai, Sasuke sliced it across Ridatsu's back, but it only made a scrape due to her excellent reflexes.

She just stood at a stand still and inhaled and exhaled. "Are you ok?" Naruto and Mican questioned at the same time. "This is the longest I've gone with smashing some skulls in during a fight. My mentality is breaking..." Ridatsu was talking to herself. She exhaled and shreds of light surrounded Kisame.

"Light style: Sakura Scatter." Mican reacted to her sisters jutsu, her hands sped fast for a jutsu before her sister could tear the whole corridor apart.

"Gravity Style: 1000 swords! Midnight barage!"

In an instant swords sucked the petals from the air and the two jutsu's combined, making the sharpest and fastest invisible swords they could.

"Ha! Your jutsu's didn't wor-" Kisame was cut off as swords pelted into him. "Little bitches!"

"Sushi roll!" Ridatsu yelled, making sure he had all of the damage he could get out of their last jutsu. She was about to unleash another string of curses and attacks but was punched in the gut by the elder Uchiha.

He twisted his fist and blood spurt from her lips, she fell into unconsciousness. Mican ran for her but was swept out of the way by Kisame's sword.

She tried to stand again but couldn't. "What...the hell...did you...do?" Mican huffed, she felt so, so weak. "Hihihi my sword-Samaheda-feeds on the chakra of it's victims."

Her golden eyes had shifted to the wrapped up sword, she gulped.

Something inside of her told her to use her dragon chakra but she knew it wasn't going to work. She was going to black out, Sasuke's screams of pain swimming in the air.

"...damn...it." She watched painfully as Kisame walked closer to Naruto, his dark laugh broadcasting from his sharky jaws.

Suddenly, Kisame was blown backwards by something. Itachi leaped backwards, not wanting to get in the way of whatever attacked Kisame.

"No girl can seduce the all mighty Jiraiya! I seduce them!" Mican didn't know weather to groan in annoyance or cheer in happiness of his arrival. Ridatsu shifted and groaned saying something about a 'pervy toad' and 'such an assehole.'

"STUPID PERVY SAGE! YOU JUST LEFT ME WHEN A GIRL WALKED BY! YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Naruto yelled, obviously not impressed.

"Jiraiya the Sanin, what a pleasant surprise." Kisame cackled. "You are not getting Naruto! Beside's I'd thought you'd want the twins instead. The are double the power of what's inside Naruto."

Mican's head shot up. "Jiraiya! What the hell are you doing?" He nodded his head over to Ridatsu. She was getting to her knee's and her back was arched. She turned to face Jiraiya, her dragon eyes ablaze.

"What the _fuck _are you doing, Perv? You askn' for a death wish?" Chakra boiled at her feet, Kisame lunged at her, allowing the idea of something stronger being caught by him than Naruto. Sadly for the Akatsuki member she didn't shift.

That wasn't a good sign for the poor shark.

"Hey Sushi roll!" She knocked him to the wall. "_How the fuck are ya?" _The colours of the rainbow and beyond covered her arm. She forced her arm towards his face. Once her fist made contact with his face the sickening sound of a bones cracking rang though the air.

She pulled back and inspected her work, a fist mark was embedded in the bridge of his nose, it framed his bloody nose perfectly.

His eyes began to glare, his sharky teeth gnawed together while he was getting up. Ridatsu realized what she had done, she ran over behind the Sanin like a little girl that got scared by a large dog or something scary.

"I thought you were mad at me? Why ya hiding behind my back?"

"..."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." He was enjoying her suffering.

"I said, 'this has gone in long enough. Please finish them.'" She didn't like backing down and begging, especially if it was Jiraiya.

Mican tried to stifle her laugh. Her sister looked hilarious!

"So many interruptions. I'll get Naruto." Itachi coolly walked over to us, then he stopped his feet appeared to be stuck. When the twins realized what his feet were stuck too, Mican whimpered when she saw where they were.

"The entire building, is inside the toads stomach! We're all going to die!" She got up from her lying position, crawling over to everyone else since her chakra was all gone.

Sharingan eye's flashed down at them, Itachi wanted this to end. "Just give me Naruto."

"You are not going to touch him! Not before killing me." Jiraiya stood proudly over the young boy. "Then, as you said I'll take the twins."

"You're not going to touch them either! I was kidding so Ridatsu would get off her lazy ass and fight!"

"I resent that!" The latter blurted. Itachi did a whole lot of hand signs, seconds later, fire blew a hole in the toads gut. "You know Itachi, if you use your Sharingan too much in one day you might lose your sight?"

But he had already left; leaving without a word. Kisame mummbled some curses and left as well, it's obvious Itachi's eyes had already given out for today.

* * *

**In The Hokage Building.**

Jiraiya, Mican and Ridatsu were awaiting for their new Hokage to turn around from looking out the window and start talking. Naruto and Sasuke had to go back to the Hospital after the fight.

"So, the Akatsuki came." The chair swung around, presenting the Kunoichi Sanin: Lady Tsuande. "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Look's like you were right Jiraiya." He smirked at her, she rose an eyebrow.

"I didn't think it was possible Tsunade, but, you look even more sexier when your in power." (Cue Jiriaya getting beaten to a bloody pulp in 5 seconds flat.)

Tsunade turned to the twins and smiled, "It's good to see you too back together, it's especially interesting at how easily you can control your dragons. I'm proud. Take the week off because next week," she stood up and pulled out a scroll.

"You'll be hunting down the Akatsuki for a month, getting every scrap of information you can. Unfortunately, there is a 10% chance you may survive, I am willing to take that bet. Are you?"

Ridatsu stepped up when she saw her younger sisters distraught expression. "Lady Tsunade, it will most likely be a suicide mission. Also, you expect us to just get ready to fight a criminal organisation in 4 days? I don't-"

"Ridatsu Hakai!" Tsunade shot over the desk. "I know you girls can do this. I've watched you grow up and get stronger. Even though I hate to admit it, you two are like my daughters." She took a shaky breath. "I wouldn't send you on this mission unless I knew you could do it. I believe in you two and it's just gathering information. You could do that in less than a month!" She pulled the twins into a small hug and gave them an encouraging look.

"And when you return I'll reward by letting anyone from the higher ups become your slaves for a day. Now go enjoy your freedom while it lasts."

The twins smiled and yelled simultaneously: "Thank you Lady Tsunade! We won't let you down!" Then they vanished, leaving Tsunade alone in her office. (Aside from the perv.)

She walked over to the window and chuckled at the way they tried to punch each other out of the way to Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Do you really think of them like your daughters?" Tsunade whipped around and punched Jiraiya back onto the floor.

"Don't tell anyone...but, I know this village isn't right for them. They need to explore, but they must always know they have a home here and the village is their family."

* * *

**Now wasn't that a nice ending? I thought so. It may not be as long as the others but It's still a chapter! **

**Updates may be slower since I stupidly started a new story that's grabbed my attention. **

**Also, the new Naruto Manga chapter, is messed up. Why would you bring Orochimaru back to life. It's insane. DO IT YOURSELF SASUKE!**

**Toodle~loo~**

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	11. The Akatsuki Rise!

**Wow reviews have actually piled in, thanks guys.**

** A little note for Glustora: You-my friend-have a weird mind...good thing I have a weird mind too gihihihi. Oh the places our imagination will go...**

**Wow, I officially go back to school now. I think I update more when my mind isn't in holiday mode. Yep, seems about right...**

**...**

**Gihihihi! I'm such an idiot.**

**I do not Own Naruto OR any of it's characters. **

* * *

**Tsunade's house: Lounge**

"It's mine!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Why the hell should you have it?"

"Because I'm younger!"

"What kind of fucking excuse is that?"

"Why don't you both just shut up?" The twins froze, they gaped in horror at the person on their porch. Kakashi was giving off a deadly aura. Very rare for the calm and collected man.

"Why, hello, Kakashi-sensei!" Ridatsu pulled tighter on the thing in her and her sisters grasp. "Everyone can hear you from across the village. What on earth are you fighting over?"

"A cookie!" The twins sang, holding up a deranged snack. Kakashi looked like he was about to beat the two, but let it slide. They deserved a little fun in their lives.

"Yeah...I'll be going now. Be quiet for however long it will take you to realise the solution of this...'problem'." In a puff of annoyed smoke, Kakashi vanished.

A long pause of silence passed through the room.

"...There's a solution to this?"Ridatsu broke out, she glared at the spot Kakashi was just in.

"Probably. Maybe we should get off our asses and open a new packet of cookies?"

"Now why the hell would we do that?"

"You are hopeless, Ane..." Mican has had enough and left the room. "Night, Ane!'

"G'night, Imouto!" Ridatsu was alone in the lounge, she wandered weather she should hit the hay, but she remembered something. "I got the cookie!"

It then made a puff sound and was gone. A not was left in it's place.

_Thanks for the midnight snack._

_-Kakashi-sensei_

"He took my cookie!"

* * *

**Streets of Konoha**

Morning arrived upon the village of the Hidden Leaf, most people already up and about, opening shops or other things. As much as they can because of the recent events.

"Why did you wake me so early? We have a good couple of days left to do this!" Ridatsu whined while be dragged by her younger sibling to the library.

"I know but we need as much information as we ca-WOAH!" Mican tumbled forward. She pivoted around and glared daggers at her sister, whom was sitting comfortably on her back.

"You have obviously forgotten something very important." She shifted her butt more onto her spine. "We are being sent on this mission to get information!" Mican face twisted with annoyance.

"Not everything has to do with missions!" Ridatsu backed off, slightly frightened. "Have you ever thought what's really inside of us, might be a clue about our family?" Mican stepped forward and glared up at her sister. With the shock from her sisters out burst gone, Ridatsu blankly stared at her. Then she lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Some stories have to be left untold." She placed a hand on Mican's head. "Because we believe lies and and don't trust the truth. We also have to accept the lies and truth's of the world, and acceptance in our matter seems a little more than...difficult."

Ridatsu turned away, leaving her sister in the morning air. Acceptance was getting more and more annoying by the day.

"...Ridatsu-nee."

* * *

**Konoha Forest.**

Blurs and flashes of blonde bounced through the tall oaks. Going in nowhere in particular, just, away. Then a weird sent caught the figure's attention.

It smelt of fire and...clay? Deep, warning blue eyes scanned through the forest floor and found nothing. It was further up ahead. The forms speed picked up and the it was gone.

...

...

...

A small house near a lake was slowly burning away. The bodies of 2 young boys and 1 old woman lay motionless on the forest floor.

A giant weird bird flew around in the air, a large grumbling, cloaked figure was on the ground gathering the deceased humans. The bird landed and another cloaked person stood off the bird.

She scanned the cloakes carefully, they were exactly like the Akatsuki's ones.

'_I have two options. 1) Vent my stress on the Akatsuki or 2) go back to the village and report this.'_ Ridatsu though over her options.

The one that cam off the bird kicked the boys like they were nothing. "Fuck it. I'm attacking them." She whispered and got her favourite ambush jutsu ready.

"Light Style Voice beam!" Ridatsu mentally screamed, light crashed down on the two Akatsuki members.

While dust scattered everywhere she grabbed the two dead boys and the grandmother and placed them behind a tree.

She moved back into the dust, searching for the rouge-nin. But it seemed they were gone from the sight. That's what she thought. The large bird from before came crashing down in front of her. It squawked and shook like a ticking time bomb. _Bomb! Shit! _She ran away as fast as she coukd but was attacked by a convoy of smaller clay birds.

They all exploded in a tornado around her.

* * *

**Konoha Library. **

Almost asleep, Mican smacked her head down onto the table. She groaned at the small pain it caused. "I thought you'd be relaxing." A firm voice woke her from her boredom nightmare.

"That's what I thought too. But this dragon thing keeps nagging at me." Mican sighed. A chair pulled out beside her, a delicious smell enveloping her senses. She snapped her head up and in front of her was a perfect bento.

"Eat up. My treat." Tsunade smiled. "Don't worry the staff here don't care if we eat in the library, especially if it's me." But the only words that were heard were: 'Eat up' and 'my treat.'

She was already scoffing down the box of deliciousness.

"Why are you researching the dragon?" Mican swallowed the mouthful.

"Because I need to know more about the dragon's origins before I can make decisions dragon based. It's tiring but worth it." Tsunade growled at the reply.

"You need to relax more like your sister. She's probably snoring her head off right now. Her hair isn't going gray over stress." Mican wrapped her arms around her head, face flushed with embarrassment. "Is my hair gray, really?"

"Haha no, no, no ,no. I was kidding." Tsunade laughed. She seemed more relaxed to Mican than usual.

Mican smirked.

"Are you taking a page out of the book of:_ Ridatsu Relaxation_?" Tsunade glared at her, got up and left. Leaving only a few words.

"I was bored!"

* * *

**Konoha Forest.**

She crumpled to her feet. Shaking from the explosions still vibrating through her body. The smoke cleared, she was left in the open, free to be attacked or killed.

The targets she chose moved closer to her. Undamaged.

The tallest one crouched down to her crumpled hight. "Yep, a useless piece of trash, un." By the tone of the voice it was a male but that didn't change a thing.

Upon hearing the insult, Ridatsu growled and launched her fist into his stomach, a perfect hit. He keeled over, low enough for her to whisper. "I will fuck you up, bastard." She shoved him with a large amount of concentrated chakra, he went flying into the lake. The other akatsuki member who was obviously not a woman laughed.

"He deserved that." Ridatsu almost jumped at his voice. It was like...like...a demons voice.

Ridatsu jumped to her feet then speed flashed over to the tree branch, ready for the next attack. The man who was kicked into the lake, returned to the side of his partner.

"Bitch! I'll blow you up, yeah!"

"Bitch, the way you talk is annoying, yeah!" Ridatsu retorted, earning another snicker from the shorter, slumped ninja.

"Let's not kill her. She seems fun. Hey, kid! Wanna join the Akatsuki?" She gawked at the question. "But first you have to kill this guy next to me." She snapped out of it.

"How could you say that so easily?"

"So is that a 'yes'?" The shorter one asked, again. "Fuck no! I'm not an idiot, but I will bargain with you." Both of the rouge nin looked at her. "I won't tell anybody I saw you, _if_ you don't tell anybody you saw me. Deal?"

The tall akatsuki member gawked: "Are you retarded,un?" She glared. "No! I'm reasonable and a selective participator!" The two were then engaged in a glaring war.

"Deal. Let's go, Deidara." The slumped one muttered. Ridatsu blinked at how openly he just said his partners name. But a deal was a deal.

"This day didn't happen, alright?" Before she could answer, they had already gone in a whirlwind on sand.

* * *

**Training Fields.**

Over 40 kunai were lodged in surrounding tree. The branches they collided into; slumped like they were in pain. Short puffs of air emitted from the mouth of the tree offender.

Mican was meant to relax, but something was eating at her mind. She just didn't know what.

She was about to reach for another kunai, then her ears twitched to a not-so-far-off noise. Someone was crying out her name with a breath.

She turned to the east and coming from the hill was a cloud of smoke and the person running and calling out her name. She couldn't see who though.

The person and the cloud of smoke dispersed. Next thing the youngest twin knew, she was bowled over and was pushed back 10 ft.

"Mican! Found you!" The latter looked up and sweat dropped at her sisters frightened face. She soon realized it wasn't a mock frightened face but a genuinely frightened expression.

"Ridatsu? What happened?" Ridatsu stared down to her sister. She couldn't tell her about the akatsuki so she might as well swallow her pride and come up with a lie.

"There was a huge and I mean HUGE spider! I swear it wasn't normal!" Mican blinked one, twice then thrice. Without a word she got up and pulled her sister to her feet. Once they were standing, Mican fell backwards. Laughing.

"A sp-sp-spider! Are you kidding? You- the bad ass Ridatsu-got scared by a spider? Hahaha!"

Veins popped along her forehead. She was doing this for her sisters and villages protection. Later on she knew she woulld have to tell the village and Tsunade. But for now, it was kept a secret, even at he expense of her pride.

"You _cannot _tell anyone." She growled.

Mican wouldn't stop laughing. Ridatsu picked her up, her deadly, warning eyes shut the laughing golden eyed girl up. "Tell anyone and by God I shall torture you till you a scarred for life."

Ridatsu set her back down. She meant it. Not only her pride was at stake, but being lectured by everyone in the village; to why the one who beats the crap out of Kakashi on a daily basis would be afraid of a spider. She would seem too suspicious.

Mican got up to feet, staring at her sisters retreating back. Her pride was an amazing thing. It changed her.

* * *

**Akatsuki Base. (Shit's going down now!)**

Ten figures stood around a room all in their own spaces. Their black silhouettes moulding with the shadows. Their different eyes being the only colour.

"Sasori, are you sure you met the eldest dragon twin?"

"Yes, leader-sama. May I add I like her better than my current partner. She has my permission to kill Deidara if she wants to join us." A lud crash was heard.

"But _ I_ never gave permission." Kisame stepped forward and begun to speak before Sasori would get his ass handed to him. "Sasori, was it the one with the blue eyes?"

The silhouette nodded. "Leader-sama, if we get her to join. We will not only get both twins but the whole Konoha village will be after her. We will have the nine-tail right in the palm of our hands _and _the dragon twins." A few seconds passed and the leader backed, deeper into he shadows.

"I'll think about it. Everyone leave!"

* * *

**And that folks was chapter 11! Sorry for a late update! Don't hurt me...*cowers behind Chuck Norris.***

**I hope you all enjoyed that, because now...wait for it...wait...**

**...**

**SHIT. IS. ABOUT. TO. GO DOOOOOWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNN! CHA! **

**I'll update as soon as possible! Bye bye now!**

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	12. Farewell

**YEEEHHHHHAAAAAAWWWWW! Looks like we have chapter number 12. Do you know what else has to do with the number 12? The age of Justin Biebers fans! BURN! Nah kidding, don't hurt me. *Best Friend holds gun up to my head.* Aw shit.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

**WARNING: Contains awesomeness! Wooop! You have been warned. **

**Replies to reviews:**

**Glustora: Together our minds will take over the world! People may kill themselves but we shall do it! Gihihihihihihihi! You know what bro? We need to share this bad boy of a story around! What do ya say? (Everyone else please, if you want, share the Story. I know it's crap advertising or whatever but hey! Wattaya gonna do?)**

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku: Thank you for the ending music in the last chapter, I do appreciate it. Here is your pay: A new chapter! Also a cookie!**

**I am so~ Sorry~ This chapter is shorter than the rest. (2,001 words in total.) I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter. PINKY SWEAR! **

**I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

* * *

**Streets of Konoha** **(Midnight.) **

The air was thick and cold. Everyone had packed up for a chilly night. Only the truly hardcore ninja stayed out at night. Well, one was accompanying people anyway...

"Ane? Are you sure this is safe?"

"Oh relax. Only the smart rogue ninja come out at night."

"..."

"Mican?"

"You suck at making this 'midnight stroll' safe. I'm going home." Mican turned away but yanked back by her wrist.

"Do you smell that?" Ridatsu sniffed the air quietly. Mican followed. She then squinted up her nose. "Ew, It smells like hatred and guilt molded together. Got any idea who it could be?"

Ridatsu face palmed and sighed. "_Those_ two. Fuck it. I'm not going after them."

"Who are they?" Mican pressed on. Ridatsu moved the hand that clamped on her wrist to wrap around Mican's waist. "Looks like were gonna have to visit them." She completely ignored her question."

"...Butthole." Mican regretted saying it, she was dragged at full speed around the village.

...

...

...

"B-but, Sasuke-kun..."

"Thank you, Sakura, for everything." Sasuke smacked the nerve on her shoulder, Sakura was out like a light. "Alright, Uchiha. What are you doing?" A flash of gold stood in his path.

"It doesn't concern you." He spat, the older dragonette not wavering. "Just tell me, boy. I will choose to act if I want to."

"No." He tried to escape past her, his efforts fruitless. "You're in my way." Ridatsu shoved him in front of her. "Move, Hakai." His eyes went out of focus, his vision landing on the dizzy girl at Ridatsu feet.

"Watcha lookn' at, Sasuke?" Mican glared at him. A shade of pink dusting her cheeks from embarrassment. She went ignored.

"Move, or i'll hurt you." Sasuke glared at them with Sharingan eyes. They immediately diverted their eyes. "Just tell us what you're doing." Ridatsu pushed more. Her eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"I'm leaving."

"No shit. Tell us _everything_." She kept her eyes covered, but he could tell she was glaring. "I was unable to defeat my brother. I am still weak and he'll always be 1 step ahead of me! I will kill him." He started to walk off, expecting to be stopped. But wasn't. He turned to them and came face to face with...snickering twins?

"Sasuke, um, you are sort of, oh gosh how do I put this." Mican stepped closer to him, easily towering him. "YOU'RE A FREAKING IDIOT!" Ridatsu fell to the ground laughing at Sasuke's surprised face.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Mican!"

"Oh shut up, Ridatsu-ne." Sasuke was still standing there in shock.

"Sasuke, listen to US for once in your life." Both twins were closing in on him. Mican began to speak. "Hatred does not fuel power. It fuels insanity. Do you know what happens to people who go insane? They turn into people like Ridatsu-"

"I resent that."

"As I was saying. You turn power happy. The more power you think you have the less control you have over it. You spiral out of control and the people truly care about you will be the only ones who can save you."

Sasuke clenched his fists. Now it was Ridatsu's turn. "But, Sasuke. If you leave, most likely, people won't care. You'll go insane, you'll kill the innocent and yourself. And i'm sure deep down you don't want that to happen. Then again, this is your decision, we won't try to stop you any further." She placed her hand on his head. She narrowed her eyes. "Just don't become a douche bag. Got it?"

The atmosphere thickened.

"Really?" (Mican and Sasuke.) Ridatsu nodded.

"Well... Ridatsu thinks this is what should happen, so... I guess this is goodbye, Sasuke."A small smile graced Mican's lips.

He didn't waste a second. The moment a nearby leaf hit the ground, he vanished; a unconscious Sakura and two dragonette's left in the night air.

"Well, we should get home."

"And Sakura?"

"Leave her here, I'm a little tired." Yawning, Ridatsu started walking off. Mican following after her.

* * *

**Next day (Morning.)**

Ninja rushed around the village, all focused on one thing. The 'disappearance' of Sasuke. Apparently Sakura was discovered lying on a park bench, crying.

All ANBU were dispatched to find him. While the jonin and chunin were trying to stop all the genin who tried to help return Sasuke. By that I mean every fangirl and an extra pissed off Naruto.

There was one person missing though. Sakura wasn't in the group. She was in Lady Tsunade's office, explaining _everything_.

"Although he had knocked me unconscious I could still hear some voices." Sakura leaned forward, whispering, "It was the voice of Ridatsu and Mican."

Tsunade slammed her hand down on the desk. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tsunade stood up, looking out the window. The idea of Sasuke being able to get away from them bugged her, what angered the most was the thought of the twins _letting him go. _

"Shizune, get the twins back her. Now." The quite girl in the corner shuddered. The angered aura emitting from her looked deadly. "I don't care if they are one of the main people we have in our search party, I want them here, now."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

* * *

**Later on in Tsunade's office. **

"This has something to do with our deaths doesn't it?"

"Relax, Mican. Tsunade won't try to kill us. We have nothing against us..." Ridatsu petted the girls head. The door slammed behind them. Jolting the twins where they sat.

"I hope you know why I called you both here..."

"Because you love us and want to treat us to ramen."

"For God sakes, Ridatsu! Be serious for once!"  
"H-hai, Lady Tsunade." She cowered. Mican chuckled slightly.

"Please excuse my sisters stupidness. But please tell us why you called us here."

"Early this morning; Sakura was found on a park bench. She said that Sasuke left after she knocked her out. That's when her full memory came back." Both twins silently gulped. Planning their escape in their minds.

"She said she heard two other voices. The voices of you two. Did you or did you not encounter Sasuke Uchiha last night?" The twins looked at eachother. Thinking over the punishment if they lied.

"Well?"

"I think Ridatsu should answer this one." Mican backed away a little.

"No. I really think you should do this my sweet little sister whom I love so much."

"Ridatsu, speak."

"Arf!"  
"Not like that you twit!" Tsunade smacked her with a scroll.

"Geez woman! You're going to be the death of me one day. Fine, I'll tell you..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Is that it?"

"Yup."

"So you think this is all going to bite him in the butt?"

"Yup."

"You also think the village will stop caring!"

"...Possibly."

There was a long pause. Tsunade stood.

"Get out of my office." If looks could kill, Ridatsu would be dead ten times already.

"Sure thing! Let's go, Mican!" In a flash both girls were gone.

* * *

**The Nek Day. (Go on youtube and type in Nek minnut. It will change your life.)**

A small group gathered at the village gates. The morning air setting the mood of a new beginning. Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Anko were seeing off the girls.

"Promise me you'll let me know if there are any girls that need pleasuring. I will come A.S.A.P!" (Guess who~)

"I never thought I'd see the day. You two are finally growing up. I'm surprised, Ridatsu." Kakashi grabbed her shoulder. "Be good. If someone pisses you off, breathe, not kill." He spoke again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She laughed. "Don't listen to him! Kick their asses! Just be a little cautious." Anko then began whispering in Mican's ear. "Come out of your shell more. You'll get all the boys."

"A-Anko-chan!" She blushed. "You promise to write to us. Every single piece of information on the Akatsuki shall be reported here immediately." Shizune hugged them. Everyone looked at Tsunade.

"I would like to speak to the girls alone please." Everyone left at her order.

"Lady Tsunad-"

"Please be safe." Tsunade pulled them into a warm hug. "I may not be your real mother but, I always considered you as my family. My daughters. It saddens me knowing you might get injured or killed while on this never-ending mission. So please, _please_ watch each others backs. I'll miss you two. My nut job and peace maker." Tsunade pulled away, tears pricking at her chocolate eyes.

"A-are y-y-you crying?" Ridatsu asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Tsunade-"

"Mother. Please call me mother from now on. Just, not in front of anyone." She tightened her hold on Mican. Tears gushing out the young girls eyes as well. "Mother!" Both girl collided into her. Crying tears of sadness and joy.

"But I am not the only family member of yours in this village, the village is your family." They all pulled apart.

"Have a safe trip." Tsunade whispered, planting a kiss on each of their heads. Giving her one last hug, the girls departed from the village. Starting their mission.

* * *

**?**

"Leader, have you decided yet?" The shadowed figure got no answer. "Leader-sama?"

"We toy with them." Everyone listened in. "We break the twins apart, get one of them to join the Akatsuki and lure the other. We just need to sneak into the Hidden Leaf Village without being noticed."

"But we just got some news that might contradict that idea." The figure closest to the 'leader' spoke. The figure went on talking.

"They've been assigned on a multiple year mission to which they never stay in one place at a time. But there is a positive side to it."

"What?"

"They're looking for any information on us. Quite possibly looking _for _us. What shall we do?" The whole room went deadly silent.

"We wait."

Everyone gasped, well, some people. "You heard me. We wait till we cross paths with them. Till then. We'll continue as normal."

"Yes leader-sama." They all vanished from the room. Except the leader.

'Leader' chuckled darkly. "Everything just got interesting. Get ready, Hakai twins." His eyes opened, the Rennegan flashing evilly.

"We are coming for you..."

* * *

**Aye, that be the end of this chapter! Enjoy my rnadomness, which was all created without a drop of rum! Yarharhar! Set sail maties for epicness of what is too come! Yarh! **

**...**

**PFFFFTT! GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! I shoud stop drinking juice with a fever! I am a crazy b!tch! **

**Till next time my good readers~**

**~Poisoned Dragon. (You're Twit Dragon person humanoid...person. **


	13. Strangers

**Wow, the black chapter. Why? Becuase it's the 13th chapter people! Gihi this story is going to be soooo~ damn long. I bet there's gonna be over 20 chaps. Would you like that, or would you like it to be shorter? Gihi, the answer is that it will be loooonnnnggg~ No more review repys except for a person who asked where I got the picture. **

**I have no idea just google it, try naruto seal. :/**

**I hope all you Dragonettes and Dragons enjoy my story! Gihi, that's what I shall call you~! Gihi, maybe I should call you something else. I shall think about it, but if you have any name idea's just for fun, let me know. **

**I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters. Kishimoto-sama does.**

* * *

**Somewhere in a Forest. (Evening.)**

The soft thuds of footsteps echoed through the tree's. While the sun silently fell from the sky and into the mountains. Not long after, stars laced the dark velvet sky with their diamond like glory.

Not only did the light drop from the sky, but also the eye lids of the twins. "We should just camp here for the night." Yawned the smallest one. With no reply, she looked behind her to see, passed out and face flat on the ground, a light dragon in a humans body soundlessly asleep.

Without another word, Mican leaned against a nearby tree, not bothering to move her elder sister. Her eyes were seconds from closing when a branch snapped deeper in the forest behind her.

Too tired to even sniff the air, she went back to sleep, hoping it was just an animal.

Her hope's were let down...

Trying to hold back a dark chuckle, purple eyes scanned the figures to make sure they were asleep. About to make it's move, the person was tugged back a gloved hand covering it's mouth.

A branch snapping in the process.

In a loud booming voice, only five words were spoken. "Hidan-dono is being a pedo-zombie!" (Yes it counts as 5 words!)

An aray of colourful words escaped from Hidans mouth. It didn't matter if the girls heard him, they were growling at hime anyway, well the tallest was growling at him. The murderous glint in the girls' eyes were making him war hungry. He unsheather his scythe, calmly walking forward.

He was never the smartest Akatsuki member.

Before he could let out a cocky remark, he was pushed up into the air by an invisable force, only to be slammed back down by multiple light beams. Even before he was on his knee's, he was blown back by a combo of a lion morphed from light and a horse morphed from gravity. Sending him 30kms back, along with the idiot that had found him out.

His yell of pain filled the night. No sound was made when the girls went running, running further away from the forest and into a random village.

* * *

**Random Village. (Morning)**

A quiet groan of dissapproval slipped from the lips of two blonde people. One was half on a park bench and the other was on the grass, both had torn clothing dirties bodies. In short they looked like hobo's.

"Hmph, such dirty children." An up-tight voice insulted. Ridatsu and Mican creaked open their eyes. Just as a spectator said something that enraged them.

"Their mother must be a horrible, grotty woman who doesn't care for her children. I hope she rots in hell." The next 5 hours were spent trying to get the twins off of the woman and stop them from killing her.

The woman was sent to the hospital in a critical condition, needing 48 stictches and surgery to put back all of the dislocated bones.

But the twins, no one cared about them, they just saw the leaf headbands around their waist's and let them be. Yet the girls had nothing to do, they knew they were on a mission they just didn't know what to do.

"Well, this is fun."

"I hope you're being sarcastic." Ridatsu picked the imaginary dirt off her dress shirt. Watching as Mican made random noises from her mouth. All mimicking a fart sound.

A small comfortable silence passed between them.

"Did you notice the cloak that the white haired bastard was wearing?"

"Of course, Ridatsu. He wasn't naked."

"I mean the pattern, smartass! He was an Akatsuki, and someone else was with him!" Ridatsu shook her younger sibling. Once the shaking stopped, Mican bowled Ridatsu to the ground, clamping her hand over Ridatsu's mouth.

"Could you yell any louder?!" People passing hurried their steps, becoming a little afraid of the two.

Shoving her off, Ridatsu glared at Mican. "Yes, yes I could...but I won't. We need to report this information back to the village. Wait, do you think if I yell loud enough they could hear me?"

"...You're an idiot Ridatsu-ne." Mican just stood up, walking off into the busier part of the village. "I'll look for a place to stay! You do whatever you want!" She shouted over her shoulder. Soon dissappearing into the crowd of people.

* * *

**Later on in the day...**

Ridatsu walked through the village, picking through the remains of a bento box she was snacking on. She hadn't seen Mican for 2 hours and wandered if she bailed. But that wouldn't happen...would it?

Closing her eyes and sniffing around, Ridatsu found her sisters scent, in a library. Softly laughing to nobody, Ridatsu walked off, dumping her empty bento box in some old lady's basket. Ridatsu noticed she had perfect blue eys.

Once a few feet away she heard someone yell, something about a golden hedghog with bento. Her pace quickened, laughing as the 'old lady' ran after her.

...

...

...

The loud booming laughter of Ridatsu filled the library. Some people paid attention others looked really pissed. Mican sort of got the vibe this library wasn't exactly positive.

Then something clicked in her brain. They had no idea what village they were in. She looked around for shinobi but saw varied ones. She groaned. Where the hell was this place!?

A fit of giggles came from behind her. She turned her head and saw a masked person dressed in black ninja clothes, reading a bunny book. He looked a little...adultish.

The masked boy/man turned and she thinks looked at her. He bounced up and ran to the table she was at. He slammed his book down next to her, creating a small crack in the table.

"MISS! MISS! MISS! Can you please read me a book? I promise to be a good boy and listen. Pwease, pwease, pwease~"

Blinking once, twice and thrice, Mican calmly stood up. Stacking away the books she was reading. She took one last look at him, soon breaking out into a scream. Running out of the library, fully aware of him chasing after her.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of lots of running and multiple attacks courtesy of Ridatsu.

* * *

**At a hotel room. (Evening.)**

The door of the hotel room burst open, then slammed shut. A small golden haze scrambling into the bed. Not long after, the windows of the room were shoved open and tightly closed, another golden haze rushing into the spare bed.

They hid in silence for long minutes. Both expecting to be found.

Ridatsu was the first to come from her hiding spot. Not before sniffing the air. Yep, she was clear. "Oi, Mican. You can come out now."

"No."

"Don't be a baby."

"You're the baby!"

"...Mican...your treading on dangerous ground here." Instantly the other girl popped out from underneath the blankets. "Sorry nee-chan. Bad day?"

"Fucking strange people, Mican. Fucking strange." Ridatsu sighed. "Tell me about it! I was being chase by a man/boy ninja!"

"I had a fucking old lady, who I am pretty sure wasn't an old lady. No old lady moves that fast."

"Tsunade does." They both laughed. Settling into a comfortable silence.

...

...

...

"We should probably get the Akatsuki information to Tsunade, huh?"

"She can wait." Ridatsu walked off into the kitchen. Seeing if Mican had put food in the hotel room. She came out of the kitchen and sighed. "We need food. Ramen sound good?"

Mican nodded, both heading out the door.

* * *

**After dinner. (Night.)**

Ridatsu watched every person around her, making sure none were the Akatsuki. Since they were attacked in the forest nearby, she thought, no, _knew, _the Akatsuki would follow.

"...tsu...Atsu...Ridatsu!"

"Ow! What the fuck, Mican!" Ridatsu yelled, rubbing her recently abused head. "I'm talking to you about important things! Listen!

"I'm doing important things, egg!" (Classic Kiwi insult.) "I'm making sure no Akatsuki bastard is here!"

"Keep, your damn, voice down." Mican yet again, slapped the poor head of her sister. "Stop hitting me. I will hit you back, and you know it." Ready to strike the her, Ridatsu was glared down my the Ramen cook. Warned if she started a fight, she was not the one going to end it.

"Shame on your last name." Mican muttered then realizing what she said. Ridatsu voiced her thoughts.

"We have the same last name, dickhead." Nothing was said after that. Much to the Ramen cook's belief.

* * *

**Near the Akatsuki hideout. **

"You're a little shit you know that, right?"

"Haha! Tobi is a good boy! You just can't deal with that huh, Hidan-dono?"

"..."

"Tobi is a-" Hidan spun around to face the man/boy ninja. Face read and boiling with rage.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL RIP YOU SHRED FROM FUCKING SHRED IF YOU DON'T FUCKING SHUT UP!"

"Hidan. Explain yourself." He jumped at the familiar voice behind him. He slowly turned to see a transparent figure, glaring rennegan fury upon his immortal being. "What did I say about the twins?"

"I can't recall-"

"...Hidan. Answer. Now." He couldn't really kill an immortal could he? Well, maybe he could.

"We have to wait till they come to us." He summarized, waiting for a reply. "Good. Now get your ass-including Tobi-back to the hideout. You will suffer severe punishment." The transparent being was gone. Leaving an angered Hidan and hypo Tobi in the forest.

* * *

**Omake! **

Everyone from the Akatsuki- except Hidan and Tobi- watched how much fun Tobi was having while Hidan was praying to Jashin to take his life right there and then.

Hidan was forced into a sparkly pink dress, and had a big teddy bear stitched to his side. Tobi was making tea for the both of them, singing barbie girl but changing 'Barbie' to Hidan.

"You can brush his hair! Undress him anywhe~re! Imagination! Life is your creation! Come on Hidan let's go party~!"

Everyone let out a laugh.

"I'm going to kill you all! I'll fucking send you to Jashin-sama!" Hidan's cries went unheard.

* * *

**YOSH another chapter complete, I bet you all don't mind this bad boy being fashionably late, do you? Gihi, thought so. *Knifes come flying at me.* CRAP! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry. Geez. **

**Please review if you can because I have a feeling this isn't going as it's planned. I think I'm going off track a little. **

**Ridatsu: Well, shit, ya think? Maybe if you thought about it more you could make it better.**

**Poisoned: Hey! You could just shut the fuck up. I can make bad things happen to you. *evil smirk***

**Ridatsu: Like what? *Get's jutsu ready***

**Mican: Two peas in a pod. -.-'**

**Poisoned & Ridatsu: Are not! B!tch, don't copy the things I say! Quit it! Stop! AHHHHH! I'm gonna kill you!**

**Glustora: 1 poisoned is a enough. I DO NOT need a second. **

**Mican: Agreed. Should we end this for Poisoned?**

**Glustora: In a minute *placing bets for who would win out of the other two.***

**Mican: *Sigh* Thanks for reading! **

**~Poisoned, Ridatsu, Mican and Glustora. **


	14. Secrets Hurt

**Well, shit. It's chapter 14. And we all know what chapter 14 means. **

**It means there are 14 chapters! Guh! Pfft, I bet you all thought it was something cool or different. No? Maybe next time then? **

**Please enjoy this chapter because I have finally made it! Hooray for updating! Hooray for ninja's! Hooray for GUMMY WORMS! **

**I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters. Kishi-sama the TROLLING KING owns them. Seriously, he needs to start explaining things.**

* * *

**Anoter Forest (7 days later.) **

"Are forest's your weakness or something, Ridatsu?" Mican kneeled down to her sisters crumpled state. "Bfe flusfgd difas yfds ksads."

Mican pulled her sisters face up to stare at her. "Speak english."

"Be fucked if I know." She muttered, slapping her head back onto the ground. "I guess we could stay here..." A small smirk rose of Mican's lips. "But if we do get attacked by rouge ninja's, you'll miss out on the fun~."

"Don't you fucking even joke about that!" Ridatsu leaped from the ground, pushing her sister down in the process. "You know I like a good fight." Mican just smiled and stood up and walked off after her sister.

"Love you to, Ridatsu-nee!"  
"Oh, shut up."

Micn knew that it was an empty sentence. Which was a little concerning. A thump sounded in front of her. "Fuck!" The youngest Dragonette laughed. Ridatsu had tripped on a root and her face was mashed into the ground.

"Wow, Nee-chan. You might as well be a gardener if you're going to keep face planting like that."

"..."

"Ridatsu?"

"...I'd fucking run if I were you." But Mican was oblivious to the fact there was a strange scent and chakra around them. So she ran off down to a nearby waterfall.

Ridatsu turned around and glared at the bushes, hoping they would combust and burn the person in them. "I suggest you come out now, you know, before I kick your ass."

A transparent figure slowly came from behind the bush. "I see you never let your guard down. Impressive." She knew that voice.

"Is there a reason why you are here, Sasori?"

"I have a plan to get you into the Akat-"

"I'm not joining the Akatsuki." She growled, chakra forming in her palms. "Just hear out the plan and your sweet little sister will live." He chuckled darkly, Ridatsu burst into light.

"Don't. You. Dare." She snarled. the ground slightly shaking. A familiur dark laughter playing in the back of her mind. "I won't if you listen. Be quick with your desicion. I hate to keep people waiting."

_'People? The Akatsuki? Or...the person that's going to attack Mican?'_ She turned her head to where her sister ran. "Deidara's here, isn't he?"

His dark laughed came again. "He's the most important part in the plan."

"I'm listening." Ridatsu gave in. Sasori asked if she told anyone about meeting with him before, she said no.

"Ok then. Ridatsu, you have to kill Deidara."

* * *

**Waterfall.**

_'Ridatsu sure is taking long. Meh, probably kept falling over.' _She stifled a laugh at the thought. An explosion behind her made her fall into the water. She looked up to see an angered man.

"Stupid ass bugs, un!" He was heading towards the waterfall, she was about to come up for air when she saw his cloak.

_'Akatsuki! Shit, I need to hide.'_ She swam to the rocks behind the waterfall and came up for air. Once she got her breath back she heard his mumbles.

"Stupid Sasori, meeting with the elder blonde. I bet he's going to make her kill me to get into the Akatsuki, hm. Well, i'll blow her up with some of my art, un. Just you wait, Ridatsu, hn!"

Mican's eyes widened. Her sister knows of the Akatsuki _and_ she wants to join? '_Nee-chan. What happened to you?...Have you become a traitor? No, she's a good person!' _While deep in thought she subconsciously thrashed around in the water, attracting the attention of the Akatsuki member.

"Well, well, what do we have here, hn?" Mican looked up. The man was now crouched on the rock in front of her. "You look a lot like Ridatsu. So you must be the younger twin." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I could just be a one of her shadow clones?" She asked carefully.

"Nah, you have golden eyes she has blue, un."

"You know what her eye are colour is?" Deidara's face went slightly pink. "Scratch that. You_ notice_ people's eye colour's?" Mican couldn't believe she was conversing with an Akatsuki member, but if she dug deep enough she could know what his, or the Akatsuki's, current objective/s is.

"Sh-shut up! I had to remember ever detail possible of you two, yeah."

"Oh really...even certain curves of someones body?" Mican raised an eyebrow, she could never ask these sorts of questions like Ridatsu could.

Deidara's eyes widened, a blush blasting his face red. The next thing she knew, Deidara had fallen into the water. She chose that moment to get out of the water and run up the waterfall ledge.

She got to the top quickly and looked down and saw steam rising from the water, slight thrashing came from the middle of it. Deidara pulled himself from the water and got the bottom of the ledge.

Mican almost screamed at the sight of his flicked out of his palms. He saw her horrified face and he chuckled.

"Would you like a closer look, hm?" She jumped back when he was instantly in front of her. "Fast, hm. Just like your sister."

He lunged at her again.

"Are you as weak as her too, un?"

She stopped. An inhuman growl escaped her throat. "My sister is not weak!" She charged completing her hand signs in an instant. "Planetary Destruction: Compact!" Deidara's eyes widened.

_'One of leaders jutsu's? How-how is this-' _His thought were destroyed when he was smashed to the ground, every part of his body had been hit.

He was about to attack when he was pounded into the ground, again and again and again. He looked up to see the golden eyes of a dragon glaring down at him. This was his moment to take her.

He somehow got away from the attack and jumped away, giving himself enough time for his hands to make his art.

Deidara threw the little birds and spiders, watching them encircle the girl. "Katsu!" They all exploded.

The waterfall couldn't take it anymore. It collapsed sending the two down into the water. Before he hit the water, something brushed past him and he was pulled back.

The dust cleared and standing on opposite sides of the now destroyed waterfall was two enraged dragon girls and two Akatsuki members.

"Deidara we must go." Said the slumped figure. "What?! I'm not finished, un!"

"I'll finish you if you don't get your sorry asses back to where ever the hell you came from!" Ridatsu yelled, hugging her sisters body tight to hers.

Mican's eyes were darkened over by her bangs a growl emitting from her throat. With a large push, Mican separated herself from her sister by 10 ft. "Mic-"

"DON'T! Don't talk to me..." Mican stung towards her sister. It took the elder sister a bit to register what might have happened. Thoughts and explanations played in her head but she only found one reason. Ridatsu snapped her head to glare at Deidara. In an instant she was in front of the slightly taller shinobi.

"_What the fuck did you say to her?_" She growled, eye becoming those of a dragons. "Deidara, I will kill you if you did what I think you did..." Sasori grumbled beside Deidara.

It wasn't looking good for him either way. "He spoke the truth, Ridatsu."

"He's a criminal, Mican! He could be lying!"  
"Oh please! You show up with his partner and he's met you before! You met up with Akatsuki members and didn't tell me!" Mican roared looking like she'd kill even her sister.

Sasori laughed his dark laugh. "If anything happens, Ridatsu, remember the plan..." Both criminal shinobi vanished. Ridatsu released her rainbow language at the spot they were just standing in.

Mican watched at her sister, tears pricking at her eyes. She heard what the smaller man said, and she wanted answers. "Ridatsu...what's the plan he mentioned?"

Ridatsu but her lip. Her sister sounded like she was about to break with one more word on the subject. She slowly turned around and smiled at her sister. "It's a plan to kill the guy you were just against."

Mican's eyes widened with happiness. Her sister wasn't a traitor! "But there's a catch."

The young girl stopped her 5 second dance party to look at her sister worriedly. "W-what is it?"

Ridatsu shook her head. "It doesn't matter..."

"Of course it does!" Instantly, Ridatsu stood before her sister, giving her a sad smile. "If I kill Deidara, the person you were fighting, I have to join the Akatsuki in his place."

A heavy silence lingered in the air.

_Slap! _

"Are you a freaking idiot?! You did say no, right!?"

"..."

"...Nee-chan."

"I haven't said yes nor have I said no."

"I see." Mican turned around to walk off. She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. Without looking back she said four words that broke Ridatsu's heart.

"Don't follow me, Ridatsu." She left, leaving a teary eyed light dragon behind.

"MICAN!"

* * *

**Akatsuki Hideout. **

Ten figures once again gathered is a large room, discussing their latest plans. "Sasori, tell me what happened when you met up with the eldest twin." Leader spoke to the puppet. The puppet jolted, he didn't know Leader knew of the meeting.

"I offered her a way to get into the Akatsuki."

"And?"

"She hasn't given an answer yet, Leader-sama." The head figure stood from his relaxed position and gave a short, evil chuckle. "Good...I noticed that just a few minutes ago the twins went their separate ways, well, Mican did."

"And the eldest?" Someone about the same height as Kisame asked. "She's out in the cold not sure how to react to what just happened between her and her sister."

"Ugh! This is like a shitty drama! When are we going to fucking attack th-?"

_Thud. _

The potty mouthed member collapsed on the ground after being hit by his partner. "Good timing, Kakazu."

"Anytime." The room feel into silence for a few beats.

"...It looks like we won't be needing to go after her." Leader spoke again. Everyone's attention was on him. Suddenly a screen like display popped up in front of them.

Ridatsu was running. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs but her scales, weren't. "She looks pissed and ready to kill."

"But what's that in her hand?" A woman asked. Everyone looked at her hand, it held a piece of cloth.

A piece of the Akatsuki cloak.

All eyes were on Deidara. That was part of the bottom of his cloak.

"Well, Deidara." Hidan got up from his pained state and placed his hand on the shocked blonde's shoulder._ "You're fucking screwed."_

* * *

**On a Tree Branch. **

_'I can't believe I said that! She's my sister. The one that protected me if I did wrong, well if I did do wrong.' _Mican smacked her head against the tree trunk continuously.

"Please don't...don't hate me, nee-chan." Mican muttered, looking at the rising sun. Her eyes drooped shut, she didn't care if rouge ninja's came after her, she would just bite their heads off anyway.

* * *

**Well, this one is a little longer than the rest, i think. But I am sorry for the late update, I really am. It's hard to write a Naruto Fanfictionw hen you have all of these unanswered questions in your head. **

**Why was it so damn obvious it was Obito under that mask? When did Kishi-sama decide to become a troll? Will Rin come back to life, if she ever died, and take down Obito? How does a baby get so much attention when they put cake in their face but when I do it I punished? **

**Thanks for reading everybody! **

**~Poisioned Dragon**


	15. Shinobi Day

**Yay! It's akatsuki butt kicking time! Oh joy the time has come! Gihi, I am creatively Insane. Well, let's just say one more thing before we begin the amazement...and yes, it has to do with the latest manga update. **

**You have been warned.**

**Waaah! Tsunade-sama! She got cut in half! Stupid ass Madara...oh who am I kidding! GO MADARA & OBITO!...I have issues. Good issues. Not bad ones. But seriously, Tsunade. Is. In. Half. If she dies I'll find Masashi Kishimoto and make him re-write it. Now, if Gaara dies I will kill Kishimoto. Gaara is the only emo-y one I accept. But I also like Madara and Obito so it's very conflicting. **

**I have a recommendation. Play Devil May Cry on X-box or any other gaming console and you'll love it. But if you aren't the gaming type. Read the Devil May Cry manga!  
**

**Ok, i'm done. **

**I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters. But I do own Ridatsu and Glustora owns Mican. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Outside the Akatsuki Hideout. **

Rain pelted down upon the streets of the village. Everyone had scurried into their homes, leaving one person outside. The rain tried it's best to cool her anger, but even mother nature couldn't do that. She sniffed in, she could smell everybody inside. They were all in one room.

She laughed quietly. They were either a bunch of idiots OR they already knew she was coming. She didn't really care if anyone attacked her, she just wanted to beat Deidara to a pulp.

She almost couldn't contain her excitement. She pushed open the steel door and entered into the darkness. Her senses were filed with horrible odors. Her brain got a little muddled when she recognized five scents instead of four.

_'Let's see, let's see...the Uchiha, Hoshigake, Sasori and Deidara. They are the only ones I know. But who was the other one...?' _She stopped and looked at the room in front of her; or, around her.

_'Well, fuck me. I just entered the room filled with people who could kill me in an instant.' _Although she was slapping herself in her mind, she turned her attention too everybody that were sitting in random parts of the room.

"Alright, I'll make things clear." She started, clearing her throat. "I only came to beat the fuck out of Deidara. No one else. Any objections?" No one spoke. But she did hear the chuckle of Sasori.

She almost purred in delight when she caught a whiff of fear. Her insanity infested gaze locked on Deidara, who appeared cool at a glance. "Ready to die, Deidara?"

"You are the most bold and idiotic person I have ever met, un." He closed his eyes. Deidara jumped down from his spot and walked into the middle of the empty room.

When he reopened them, he came face to face with angered dragon eyes. "And you are the slowest and weakest." Deidara was ripped from the ground by a large rope of light and smashed against every wall and everything possible, missing the other Akatsuki members of course. She didn't want to deal with any others right now.

She slammed him into the ground and let him get up, his 'art' ready to attack. They came by the hundreds. "Let's see you stop those, ye-"

Multicolored light spikes emerged from the ground and destroyed every single one of the clay models. "You were saying, Deidara?" Ridatsu smirked.

"How did you do that without using any hand signs, un?" Some spectators leaned in like they wanted to hear the answer as well.

"You see, Deidara. I am fucking pissed off right now. Not only did you make my sister upset. You made her think I was a traitor. Hand signs aren't needed when you're this powerful, besides, i'm not wasting four muscles on _you_." Her eyes then looked up at Sasori. She continued.

"Besides, if I kill you I have to join the Akatsuki, according to your little partner up there."

"You said what?" Most of the people looked at the slumped man. "Would you rather have an annoying blonde artist or a smart, strong, dragon child?" Sasori retorted.

"Eh!? Sasori...do you have a thing for me?"

"God no! Just kill Deidara already!" Unfortunately, Deidara was already beside Ridatsu with another attack. Ridatsu just held her hand out in front of him.

"Think before you act, I know your weakness." He raised an eyebrow, well, the only visible eyebrow.

"What weaknes-GAH!" Her leg flicked out and got him square in...well...that area.

Someone from the shadows yelled out: "Told him he was fucking screwed!" Ridatsu's senses picked up. _'The fifth scent...' _While Deidara was curled up in pain, Ridatsu looked up and saw purple eyes and grey-white hair. A flash of the 'old lady' came to mind.

"Um, were you the old lady who chased me all around a village 2 days ago? And the one that tried, and failed, at attacking me and Mican?" The person she had question feel from his spot in the shadows letting out a string of curses.

She heard a chair scraping the floor and in the shadows, rennegan eyes looked down at her. "You seem to be smarter than some of the other Akatsuki members. How did you know?"

"I didn't. You just confirmed that. You know what else I didn't know? I didn't know i'd be conversing with the leader of the Akatsuki." She spun around and headed for the door.

"I'm not comin back by the way!" And she disappeared down the hallway. Freaking the fuck out!

She heard footsteps behind her, she quickly looked over her shoulder and saw a familiar shark man come after her. "Kisame? What the hell are you doin'?"

"I need revenge for that time in the village."

"You're fucking kidding me?" She sighed. That was so long ago! "And you guys won...sorta." He just sped faster.

Another pair of footsteps came from behind Kisame. By the scent she could easily tell it was Deidara and he was pissed off. Ridatsu busted through the door and ran down the streets.

The soaked pavement was getting a little hard to run on. She lost her footing turning into a sharp corner and slid into a pile of rubbish bags, near a large drop off. Oh boy did it stink!

"Gah! Stupid ass high senses! This friggin' stinks!" She jumped from the pile holding her nose, completely unaware of the bomb heading her way.

Well, not until it was inches from her body.

"Holy shi-!"

"KATSU!" The medium sized, clay bird exploded. It forced not only her backwards but it broke the railing behind her. It was an easy 500ft drop.

Everything seemed to turn into slow motion, she was falling, blood almost like it was floating around her. Her eyes looked up to where she last stood, Kisame and Deidara were watching her fall.

She looked at her side and saw the hole, completely drenched in her own blood and tattered clothing. She must have been losing her mind becuase she swore she heard her name being called.

The voice made her look to her side she saw her ninja headband gleaming the hidden leaf symbol proudly.

Flashes of the leaf village popped in her mind. The calmness of Kakashi. The strength of Tsunade. The... perverseness of Jirayia and the joy everyone had when they knew they were fighting for the best land in the ninja world!

Ridatsu smirked. Her body started to heal by itself she didn't even need hand signs. Surges of light cushioned her fall then she was riding on the light to the smirking criminals.

"Don't underestimate the will of fire!"

Wait...did someone just say that with her?

* * *

**Outside the Rain Village. **

_'Her chakra...? Ridatsu's chakra! She's alive!' _An overjoyed girl ran through the village, her pace picking up with every couple of steps. The rain didn't have an affect on her, she was too focused and controlled. She was also lucky that no one were on the street.

She got bored with the sidewalk and ran up the buildings. Soon she found herself on the highest roof in the village. Mican's senses jumped when she felt her sisters jutsu...in the building underneath her? Craning her neck she looked to the entrance and sure enough, moments later Ridatsu was running out of the building at her usual fast pace.

Mican stilled before she had a chance to glomp her sister.

Two Akatsuki members were chasing her sister.

Mican masked her chakra quickly so no one would sense her. Oh, but the chakra she sensed was not good. In the building below her were terrifyingly strong chakra levels, a lot of them too. Her mind was muddled, should she go and confront the akatsuki or help Ridatsu? Will Ridatsu mind if she helped?

A large explosion jolted the girl. Her speed exceeded itself as she went to see what happened. In 10 seconds she stood on the railing by the explosion. The cloud of smoke and garbage cleared and falling to her possible death, was Ridatsu. There was a hole in her side, letting blood flow freely from it.

"RIDATSU!"

All logical thoughts left Mican's mind. She pushed herself away from the railing and went straight for the akatsuki members. Thir eyes firmly on the falling girl.

Out the corner of Mican's eye she saw light surges but she paid not attention. She only listened to the criminals words.

"Leaf village ANBU, huh? Weak little runts." Kisame laughed.

"Don't underestimate the will of fire!"

Hell arose from the bodies of the dragon girls.

* * *

**Akatsuki Base. **

"Am I the only one that sensed a similur chakra to the dragon girl for a moment there?"

"It looks like the plan is going to start quicker than we imagined." Sasori spoke emotionlessly. "No." Everyone looked to the leader.

"Let's wait a while more. It's not time."

"Are you fucking kidding me!? They are under our fucking noses and you say to _wait_?"

"Kakazu..."

"On it." Tenticles shot out from the mans back and started to beat the white haired man continuously. Cuss words filled the air.

"Hidan does have a point." The king of sharingan spoke up. (Weird, I know.)

"Just follow my orders. We aren't going to capture them now. It's not time."

"Time for what, exactly?" A blue haired woman came from behind the leader.

"Time for the dragons to finally awaken from their host bodies."

Nothing else was said that night.

* * *

**Some street in the Rain Village. **

Blood soaked through rouge cracks on the pavement. Double trails of blood painted the sidewalk, leaving every bit of evidence behind of what happened here today.

The rain just finished pouring. The sun still not coming out from it's hiding spot. Not even a rainbow glided across the sky after the treacherous rain. It all stopped.

No it wasn't death the occurred on this very day. Nor was it defeat and success. It was just another day of the ninja life. Another fight, another blood spill and another reason why they got their role.

The twins knew that this was their destined fate. The life of a ninja. Tsunade had told them a quote by one of the leafs enemies, Danzo Shimura.

_"To be a shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the shadows. That is the true form of ninja." _Those 3 quick sentence's defined their roles.

So exiting the village, blood stained and battered, the twins held their sights firm in place. This day did not carry death upon it's shoulders, nor did it carry the bounds of defeat and the fruit basket full of success.

It was just another day in the shinobi life.

* * *

**I'm sorry i'm such a slow updater. But I had school and writers block. I hope this chapter filled your story needs. **

**Okay, so I've done one Naruto chapter ramble up top but i'm not gonna press it any further. But the good news is I have holidays soon so possibly more updating AND i'm going to Glustora's house so we should make some weird shit up, gihi.**

**Warn me about any grammatically incorrect errors please, arigato minna! **

**~Poisoned Dragon. **


	16. Home

**HEEEEEYYYYY SEXI LADY OP OP OP OP OP OPPA GUNGDAM STYLE! I just saw the my little pony version of this and...OMFG it was awesome! Hm ok no more weirdness... till the next paragraph Mwahahahaha~!**

**So it's the fucking 16th chapter and something big is going to happen right at the end (not really) so, just to let you know it's big (once again, not really)...yeah. Though I think this change will make the story worse...welp, that's what you guise are for. So buck up, buttfucks, it's the time when your opinion actually matters.**

**Well, i'm really sorry for the delayed update but I hope this quenched your Ninja thirst. **

**I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, but if I did, well, Naruto wouldn't be the #1 manga now, would it?**

**Without further a due, I give you, chapter 16~!**

* * *

**Leaf Village: 2 1/2 years later. **

Konoha was quiet and serene since the last of the three, er, well, two loud mouthed blondes left. Sadly, it never was the same. The search for Sasuke had been given up by most people except his ex team members and sensei. Since the efforts turned out fruitless both sanin of the village accepted the remainder genin of team 7 as their pupils. Jiraiya had Naruto and Tsunade had Sakura.

The Hakai twins had stop giving information and any form of contact a few months back. They were reported 'missing in action' because Tsunade was too stubborn to believe they had died.

Yes, the village was tranquil apart from a few flaws here and there but, it was tranquil.

It just _begged_ to be ended. No?

"I missed this place! It hasn't changed a bit!" A boy shouted from the very top of a large pole. He squinted at the large monument, holding the hokage's faces.

"Hehehe, I see they've added Tsunade's old hag face to the mountain." The white haired man below him bit back a laugh, this day was going to be interesting.

"Well, well," Jiraiya and Naruto looked to the side. "Haven't you grown up, Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto jumped to the rooftop next to his sensei.

"Yo." Kakashi waved back. His calm personality still intact.

"Oh yeah! I have something for you!" Naruto reached behind his back and pulled out a rectangular object and handed it to Kakashi.

"N-no way! Is it really-?" Naruto let out a loose laugh. "Yep, but it's boring though." Jiraiya scoffed, obviously not pleased with Naruto's statement. Naruto jumped down from the rooftop and threw his arms behind his head.

"Ramen time~!" He sang happily, but stopped when he saw someone up a head. "SAKURA?!"

"Naruto?" They were about to talk to eachother when someone happily shouted. "GET OUT OF THE WAY, PEOPLE! WOOHOO!" Straight through the middle of Naruto and Sakura, a blur smacked into a building.

"I'm so sorry, Tsunade-sama! Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya and... OH MY GOD NARUTO-KUN! You've grown so big!" Someone jumped down from a nearby roof and stopped to look at the boy. Her golden eyes wide with happiness.

"Ridatsu?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT?! No! It's me, Mican, Naruto-baka! That's Ridatsu!" She pointed at the building.

"Told ya they wouldn't recognize you since you've become more relaxed and hypo...damn, should've bet on it." A tall figure pulled ruble from her golden, spiky hair. She stopped and looked around. "Hey, guys! Oh! Are we interrupting a reunion? C'mon, Mican, let's give them some bondy bond bond time."

"OK, Ridatsu-nee." They ran off back to the village gates. They barely made it 4 meters when Tsunade screamed: "You think you can just get away with destroying a building this easily?!"

"I didn't bloody destroy it! I partially damaged it..." Ridatsu countered, raising her finger as if she was telling Tsunade off.

Bi~g mistake.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

The next hour consisted of light explosions, running, screams and sweat drops.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

After the 'interruption' of the twins, team 7, well, what was left of it, went out to do some training. But the twins, they didn't get a 'fun' training lesson...

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DAMN WORRIED I WAS!"

"Sorry, Tsunade~"

"Somebody get this pervy sage, OFF. OF. ME!"

"Ridatsu-chan~ Your boobies have grown so much! And so have Mican's!" The sanin launched at the other girl.

"EEEK!"

"LEAVE HER ALO-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!" There were no seats in the room but the three just plopped down on their bottoms. Tsunade sank back down into her hokage chair and exhaled.

"First, Jiraiya, thank you for covering for the twins these past few months, they owe you greatly. So come with something they can repay with, one one condition, it can't be anything perverted."

"Aw~" He groaned. "You may leave, Jiraiya." A few moments later and her office door was closed.

The girls began to shake, Tsunade was obviously pissed.

"L-look, T-t-tsunade-sama..."

"W-we di-didn't mean t-to an-annoy you o-or any-anything..." Mican gulped. Tsunade rose from her chair and the twins huddled together, praying for their life to be speared.

"You little idiots." Tsunade whispered quietly, sinking to the floor by the girls. Her hands shot out and pulled the two into her arms. "I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you in the grips of darkness!" Tears sprang into Tsunade's eyes.

Mican sniffled. No words came to her.

Ridatsu chocked a little then collapsed into the immortal woman's arms, mumbling apologies and curses. "We didn't mean to-to h-hurt y-you."

"Then why did you disappear?"

"..."

Tsunade's face became serious again. She asked again. "Why did you disappear? Ridatsu...Mican?"

The twins collected their emotions and looked at each other.

"Girls..."

"It's...it's a long story." Mican muttered. "We have time. Tell me what happened, _now._"

"Well, all we can tell you is that...we blacked out for a couple of months and when we woke up a few days ago..."

"We were swimming in a lake of blood." Mican whispered, ending the summary.

Tsunade thought over what they just said and the news she's been getting lately. "Come to hospital. I need to check something." Tsunade got up and walked to the door. The girls hesitantly got up and followed.

...

...

...

Tsunade opened a seal-locked door and pushed the girls in. The twins looked around and saw a scene that belonged in a stalker-horror-thriller prints were hung everywhere. Writing and scribbles laced the print and a large bulletin board had Mican's and Ridatsu's pictures on them, with, of course, writing underneath.

Ridatsu looked at Tsunade and said blandly: "You have issues...and no spare time."

"...You're an idiot." She grabbed a folder from the desk at the other side of the room. "I've been getting mission requests from small colonies saying that there are 2 monsters killing everybody."

"You don't think..." Mican glanced worriedly at Ridatsu. But Ridatsu didn't reply, she just kept staring at the folder in Tsunade's hands. "The monsters have been described as dragons, and, the only recorded data of dragons physically existing is when you two were toddlers."

"Are you saying that we did the damage to those colonies?"

"...I'm not saying you guy's in particular..."

"You're saying that we let the dragons out, aren't you?!" Ridatsu growled, becoming slightly pissed. "Nee-chan..."

"I'm not saying that! Stop jumping to fucking conclusion's would you?!"

"This isn't fucking helping my temper!" Tsunade and Ridatsu went off their nut at each other and Mican watched with sad eyes.

As soon as she and her sister got home, a feud had started. Mican clenched her fists into a tight ball. This was not how it was meant to be!

A dark chakra swirled in her stomach. Gravity became nothing and she slowly levitated into the air, her eyes opening up like the gates of a golden hell. A dark rumbling voice echoed in her conscious.

_'Yes...' _A large blast of gravity exploded from around the girl, instantly making the other kunoichi stop. Ridatsu barely made out a curse word when they were blown into the concrete walls.

"This is what I was trying to tell you!" Tsunade screeched at the blue eyed twin. "You're seals have weakened immensely!"

"You could have said that sooner and maybe, oh I don't know, CLEARER!" Ridatsu screeched back. "_Shut up. The both of you!_" They complied to the angry kunoichi.

"_Is this what everything is going to be like? Are you too** still** going to fight!? HUH?!_" A large blast of gravity pounded the woman back into the wall. They let out shouts as blood trickled down their foreheads.

"_That's_ what you're pissed about?! FU~CK ME! _ARE YOU KIDDING_!? Me and Tsunade aren't exactly 2 peas in a pod!" A light beam smacked the angered girl across the room.

"Yelling and attacking her won't help!"

"Well what else gets into a dragons head?! A cup of fucking tea and a teary heart-to-heart talk?! Fucking doubt it!"

"**_STOP ARGUING!_**" There was a small silence excluding the huffs of the angry girl.

"So~ A heart-to-heart talk it is then." Ridatsu laughed awkwardly as they now were plastered into the wall. Tsunade looked at the elder girl with angry eyes and annoyed face.

"You're an idiot...Let's do this."

...

...

...

...

...

"Well, that went swell, don't cha' think, Tsunade?"

"Says the person who's up-side-down."

"You obviously didn't hear my sarcasm." Ridatsu replied bluntly. "We need to work on that."

The two Kunoichi were in uncomfortable positions as they were sprawled out on rubble. The fight was taken to the forest and it was partically destroyed. Eventually Mican calmed down and she wouldn't stop apologizing about everything.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Mican! Shut it!"

"Nah!" The youngest countered. Immediately earning a growl of warning from Ridatsu.

"Enough! Get back into the village and rest...BEFORE I THROW YOU THERE MYSELF!"

"H-hai!"

"Y-yes, M-ma'am!"

Tsunade watched as the two girls sprinted back to the village, quickly getting into a competition on who would get there first. She sighed and gave out a small chuckle.

"I love those girls."

* * *

**Later that Night~ **

"When are we going to tell them, Ridatsu?"

"We're not going to tell anyone yet, Ok."

"But-"

"No but's." Ridatsu growled firmly, both girls sitting in a new apartment that Tsunade kindly let them have...for a price.

There was a reason why the girls were off the radar for a few months. It wasn't a good reason either.

"It's eating at my insides! Can we at least talk about it?" Mican whined. Ridatsu blew out a long puff of air and sat down next to her sister. "Yes we can talk about it. But you're not to mention it to anyone. Got it?"

Micans head nodded eagerly. Ridatsu checked everywhere for any signs of ninja spy's before sitting down.

"How are you feeling about the choice we made?" Ridatsu said.

"Uneasy. It's like...if we get discovered, we'll be banished and forgotten. But if we don't tell anyone it'll only get worse!"Mican hyperventilated and Ridatsu pet her head softly.

"Hey...hey...it's ok, Imouto. If you ever wanna leave tell me and i'll kill anyone who dares to stop us from escaping."

"Ok...but I still can't accept the fact that we're...we're..."

"Mican." Ridatsu pulled her sister up as they stood in the living room. "I want you to say this with me. We need to say it together." Mican nodded her head and the twins took a deep breath. A few seconds passed by before their mouths opened.

"We are Akatsuki Assassins."

* * *

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	17. Blinded By Blood

***Looks over last line of last chapter.* I have no idea how any of you reacted all i know is i might have stunned you. Gihi but anyway here it is, another chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy.  
**

**I don't own Naruto, Kishi-sama does. But if I did Neji wouldn't be dead. R.I.P Neji Huyga  
**

* * *

**The Twins' Apartment.  
**

The world went silent. Not the slightest move was made. It was like their bodies weren't letting them move.

The small sound of bird wings broke the silence. Ridatsu looked over to the window and groaned. Sitting on the windowsill was a clay bird that obviously had a message on it. Ridatsu looked over the message and sighed.

"We have to go, don't we?" The small voice of Mican asked. Ridatsu turned around, throwing the clay bird at the wall, making sure it didn't explode.

"This trip was like one if Hidan's farts! Goddammit, Leader!"

"What?...How-what? Hidan's-huh?" All tension was destroyed and the air was infected with awkward weirdness.

"Y'know! It was short and in the end and no one gives a shit except for one person." The tallest twin explained.

"Who's that one person in this situation?" Mican asked. Ridatsu looked out the window. Mican watched her sisters body look alert.

"I wish I knew." Ridatsu's back straightened and she hurriedly grabbed her bags. "Grab your stuff. Let's go."

Mican was about to ask what was the rush when multiple smells were picked up. Mican yelped as a large bag was thrown at the back of her head.

"Hurry the fuck up! By now you should have noticed someone's coming after us." Without another word the girls were out of the apartment and jumping past houses.

But their speed couldn't match that of the ones after them.

By the time the girls got past the gate, they were tackled to the ground by toads. "Oh no, oh no oh no oh no no no no no no no!"

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" Both twins panicked. Figures emerged from behind them, looking very upset and slightly tired. Tsunade, Shizune, Anko and Jiraiya. "_How could you two?_" Anko threw kunai near the girls' heads.

"There better be a decent explanation for this." Jiraiya added. Shizune agreed. Tsunade just stood there; eyeing the two up.

"Alright, I guess it's time then," Ridatsu began. "We are just going to be straightforward with you. We don't have an explanation." Mican added, quivering under the judging stares of the Shinobi before them.

"Then just tell us what lured you into joining the Akatsuki." Anko growled. Tsunade still, saying nothing. The toads disappeared from the girls and they stood up freely.

"We can't give you that information. But we can give you a warning." Ridatsu's voice was firm. Once scanning over the shinobi; she started to speak again. "If you don't let us leave this instant the village will be destroyed and the villages' destruction will be on your hands. Though if we do leave, you, or anyone else can't come after us. It will only get many people killed as well."

"Then get the hell out of my village." Everyone looked towards Tsunade. "From now on you, Mican and Ridatsu Hakai, are nothing to me or this village. So piss off back to the dark cave you came from."

Everyones mouths were agape as the Hokage walked off without another word. Slowly Shizune followed behind, a sad look of betrayal in her eyes.

"T-tsunade..." Mican whimpered. She felt a tugging on her shoulder.

"Let's go. Leaders waiting." Ridatsu's quiet voice resonated in the air as everyone went in their different directions.

If only they had time to explain...maybe...things would be different...

* * *

***Flashback* A few months back (when the girls were 'missing in action')**

_It took over their bodies rapidly. The warm honey of blood lust heightened their senses; the built chains had been broken along with their conscious. Many genin passing by suffered, but the girls didn't care. _

_It was a beautiful nightmare. _

_Their world didn't shine, oh no, quite the opposite. Shadows stretched and ate away at the light of their eyes. Oh god how long had it been since they've been feeling this way? A few months? Weeks? Years...?_

_Mican giggled as she padded her latest victims head around as if she were a kitten with a ball of yarn. "Humans are silly creatures...right, Sister?"_

_"Silly...naive...weak. What is the purpose of humans? What is the purpose of their little lives?" Ridatsu purred, chomping on a fresh human heart. Blood spurted out the corner of her mouth, painting what was left of the forest floor. Mican squealed with delight._

_"My, my...aren't you two just a bundle of insanity?" A cloaked figure merged from the shadowy tree's. _

_"WEHEHEHEHEHE! He has a lollipop mask, Sister! Can I lick him?...Can I tear him apart?" Mican bared her fangs, ready to pounce. A quick hand rushed down, slapping the back of the girls head. _

_"Shush. He's an Akatsuki member." Ridatsu took in the mans scent. "A strong and important one at that. So what brings you here to our slaughter fest, Obito?" Said ninja chuckled and jumped down from the tree._

_"Your sense of smell can tell you my real identity. The entire world's population doesn't even know that, i'm impressed. But I came to tell you ANBU are on their way. They have knowledge of your killing spree. I'll get rid of them and put a temporary seal on your blood lust, then you join the akatsuki." It wasn't a question it was a soon-to-be fact. Even so...Ridatsu wasn't the type to just give in and neither was Mican. _

_"What makes you think we can't handle the ANBU and want to join the Akatsuki?" _

_"You have no choice in the matter." His deep voice growled. _

_"We are fine the way we are!" Mican yelled. Both twins dodging the Akatsuki member's kunai. Even with a masked face, they could tell he was quite pissed off. _

_"You have claws instead of hands, only scales and dragon eyes. You are human-sized dragons." Obito stated as if it were the obvious. So, in turn, the girls did what they usually do when they don't have a comeback._

_"Poopy-head!" Mican yelled while Ridatsu flipped him off. Obito just sweat-dropped. A few voices were heard in the distance, the girls' ears perking up. Without warning the girls were pulled back and surrounded by a seal each. _

_"Mother fucker!" Ridatsu screeched as their bodies returned to normal, their knee's giving in. They couldn't move and their vision faded. They got one last look at the masked man before losing the fight against a forced slumber. _

_Obito moved the girls out from the ANBU's sight, cloaking their chakra. Once the ANBU left with the remains of the slaughter fest, Obito laughed darkly at the girls' sleeping form. _

_"Welcome to the Akatsuki."_

_He moved forward picking their bodies up and running through the tree's to the Akatsuki hideout, a sinister plan settling in his mind._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It had been two days since they had been taken by Obito. 2 days and they still haven't woken up, annoying many people in the process. The Akatsuki members took turns in watching over them. Still, nothing happened. _

_Obito was beginning to doubt his actions; beginning to question whether it was a smart decision. He wished he could just take the seal away from them and let them be destroyed by the ANBU. _

_No._

_He wasn't giving up on his plan. Not now. _

_"Zetsu-Sama~!" The excitable ninja called to his plant partner. _

_"What is it, Tobi?" _

_"I can take care of them by myself. You can go bye-bye!" The lollipop masked ninja started pushing the fly trap out of the room. The other ninja didn't mutter a word, happily leaving the room._

_Once alone with the twins, 'Tobi' walked right up to them and gave them a good slap each. Ridatsu's eyes were the first to snap open, her blue eyes raging. _

_He guess he forgot that you shouldn't slap a dragon...when their asleep. _

**_Outside of the Twins' room..._**

_"Why, the hell, would you leave Tobi alone with two dragons?" Kakazu questioned with a sigh. _

_Zetsu held a stoic expression. "It's simple. I didn't want to be there." _

_"Nobody fucking does! I say we fucking sacrifice them! Especially that fucking elder whore dragon girl!"_

_"Hidan has a point..." Kisame spoke, "besides, what could Tobi do to them? He's somewhat innocent." Everyone thought over Kisame's words, their minds running wild._

_"Would...he...?" Konan raised her finger at the door. She gulped at the image in her head. _

_"__Deidara, get ready to blow Tobi up." An orange haired, pierced man ordered. His hand reached out, slamming open the door. Everyone peered in, different colored eyes landing on the scene before them._

_There, up against the wall was a crying and screaming boy/man; being pummeled thoroughly by blurs of chakra induced punches. _

_"...Can I still blow him up, un?" Deidara was the first to speak. No one said anything, they were transfixed on the spurts of light coming from the attacker. _

_"The fucking shit?! I thought you said Tobi was raping them?!" Hidan yelled loudly at the blue haired, origami angel. Earning himself a rather heaving kick in the balls. _

_Suddenly the fighting from across the room stopped, replaced with laughter. "That was priceless! I like that woman!"_

_All eyes looked confused, annoyed and stoic as they eyed Ridatsu. She was casually leaning against the wall, with Tobi in a choke hold. She stared back at them after laughing then her face fell. _

_"I'm in the Akatsuki base, aren't I?"_

_"Yes, yes you are." Sasori replied. Ridatsu swung her arm out, punching the wall beside Tobi's head. "Oh for the love of-FUUUUUUUCKKKK!"_

_"She's like another Hidan. Are you sure you want her to join the Akatsuki?" Itachi spoke out for the first time. _

_"Are fucking not! Stay out of this! No you! FUCKING SHUT UP ALREADY!" The Jashinist and Dragonette screeched at each other. _

_"You are REALLY loud, Ridatsu." Everyone's attention moved to Mican. Mican rubbed her eyes then her head. "Ow."_

_A flash of light went from one side of the room to the other. "Are you ok, Mican? Are you hurt? Do you feel dizzy? Need some wat-!" A line of blood trailed down the younger siblings head, stopping Ridatsu from speaking. She watched the blood slide past her nose, past her lips then dripping off of her chin. _

_Mican raised her hand and wiped away the crimson liquid. The twins' eyes looked over to the Akatsuki members; rising to their feet. _

_"Tell us what happened and we won't hurt you...maybe." Mican's chakra spiked, emitting off of her body. Ridatsu's eyes turned cold and deadly. _

_"You don't...remember?" Tobi choked out, raising an eyebrow behind his mask. Ridatsu was back at Tobi, slamming him into a crater on the wall, Kisame getting his sword out just in case. _

_"I'll say it nice and slow," she growled. "What. The fuck. Happened?"_

_"We caught you. Now, you belong to us." The leader stepped forward, his rennegan eyes flashing._

**End Flash back.**

* * *

**Rain Village. **

Here they were. Staring at the large doors of the Akatsuki hide out. The rain padding down onto their bodies.

"Let's get this over with." Ridatsu gently pulled Mican along with her, opening the doors, walking down the corridor; soon entering a large room full of evil aura's.

"Took you two long enough." Kisame laughed. The girls just rolled their eyes at the fish man. "Shut it, fish paste. Leave my sisters alone!" Tobi waved his arms around.

"Sisters?" Mican repeated, dumbstruck. "Oh, my God, Tobi. I _will_ hunt you down and eat you alive i you say that again."Ridatsu hissed. Tobi was about to speck when the Leader entered the room.

His attention going straight to the blonde girls. "What took you so long?"

"We ran into some people from the past. Nothing Major, Leader." Mican answered. "We're very sorry for staying away for too long."

Without a single word or gesture, Leader turned his attention to the other members.

"I have called you all here for one reason and one reason only. It's time to start creating the Juubi. Starting with the Shukaku." All members kept silent except for Mican.

"You mean...Kazekage Gaara?" Leader nodded. "I will send out Deidara, Sasori and Mican. There will be no questions or complaints about. Get ready to leave in a days time."

"Yes, Leader-sama." Deidara, Sasori and Mican agreed. "Everyone else, wait for future orders." Leader left in a flash, everyone walking off.

Mican and Ridatsu locked eyes. Mican nodded, letting her sister know everything will be fine.

Both, turning their separate ways into the darkness.

* * *

**And that, my little readers, was the 17th chapter installment of my wonderful dragon story. I hope this makes you happy because one of my favorite chapters to write. **

**Just as usual please, please, PLEASE tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. It's very muchly appreciated. **

**Can I just say that, i'm excited about this story. It's starting to turn into what I wanted it to be...sorta. **

**Anywho~ If you wish to see a self-drawn picture of the girls, please go onto Deviant art and search up FireyIceDragon, then look for the picture named 'Twins'.  
**

**P.S this also has to be the longest chapter I have written! YAYAAAAAAAAAA! **

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	18. Beginning of the Beasts

**18...that's-it's...18...we're on chapter...18...gihi...I never thought...oh gosh-oh my...it's...**

**...**

**...**

**IT'S CHAPTER 18 READERS! And you know what that means~ it means we are getting closer to chapter 20 and-and when we get there~! Imma imma! be sooooo proud and stuff~!**

**As you can see I have problems but WHO CARES!? It's fun to be loud!**

***cough* okaaay let's get on with this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto...who does on this site? But I do own Ridatsu and the plot while Glustora owns Mican.**

* * *

**Sand Village**.

Sasori had already met with his 'toy' as he called it. Deidara said something stupid about art and got himself a hard smack in the head...by Mican.

"You and your sister interest me, Mican."

"Please don't turn us into puppets while we sleep." The small twin sweat-dropped. She looked forward and shivered. "Are you sure you wanna send a pissed off Deidara to get the Kazekage?"

"Shut the fuck up, un!" Deidara spat, climbing onto his large clay bird.

"Deidara, if you're not going to calm down i'll kill the Kazekage myself." Sasori spoke coldly. "Shut up, un. I can take care of it myself, hm."

"Then don't keep me waiting. You know I don't like to wait." With those words said, Deidara flew off into the cloudless sky, disappearing from view.

Sasori turned away, Mican following him back into the desert. Expectingly there walk was a short one before they were interrupted.

"Who they hell are you two?!" Mican turned around and cringed. "Kankuro? Dude, what's with the extra purple make-up?" The remark was followed with a smack from a skeletal tail then a growl to hush.

"Go, I'll handle this." Sasori ordered quietly to the girl. Mican went to leave but a puppet tried to stop her. She ducked swiftly, letting Sasori knock away the wooden weapon.

"You know my name, huh? Who are you, Little Lady? Too bad you're in the Akatsuki because you're kinda cute."

"I AM NOT LITTLE! I'M OLDER THAN YOU, YOU PERVERTED LITTLE SHIT!" Mican quickly covered her mouth, Sasori just looked at her weirdly. Kankuro just kept staring at her, studying her.

"Go away." Sasori hissed to Mican, careful not to slip her name out. He knew Kankuro was about to remember her somehow, she had to get away. Kankuro's eyes widened and he pointed at Mican, she crouched, ready to attack...when Sasori used his bony tail to throw her halfway across the desert. While she screamed :"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, RED SAND...!" She didn't use his real name, which was a bonus for him.

Until...

"Red Sand? A-are you Sasori of the Red Sand?"Kankuro asked hesitantly, beads of sweat rolling down his marked features.

Sasori wanted to beat the crap out of Mican at that moment, but dropped it considering Ridatsu would use his body parts to roast marshmallows on if he did so.

Sasori laughed darkly and glared at Kankuro. "Look's like i'm going to have to kill you. Don't worry I'll make it quick, I don't like to keep people waiting."

* * *

**Akatsuki Hideout **

"Get the fuck off of me, Fish Paste!"

"Fish paste? Really? You know I'm a shark, kid." Kisame growled.

Ever since Mican, Deidara and Sasori had left Ridatsu was trying to get to them proclaiming that her sister needed her. She had already beaten down Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan and Kakazu so Kisame decided to take matters into his own hands and sit on her.

Ridatsu scoffed. "Bitch please, you're not worthy to be a shark, the closest you'll ever get to being a shark is if you are a dolphin." Ridatsu huffed.

"...What the fuck did you just say?" The tension in the hideout got heavy and a deathly aura whipped wildly around Kisame.

Finding the tension entertaining, Ridatsu decided to keep talking. "I said: the closest you'll ever get to being a shark is, if, you, were, a, dolphin." Before Kisame could react, Kakazu limped in and made matters worse. "Dolphins are part of the whale species, dumbass."

Then Hidan came in. "No, their just fucking gay sharks." Kisame's dark aura grew.

Then Tobi bounced in. "So~ Kisame-sama is a gay dolphin whale?" Hidan, Kakazu and Ridatsu laughed loudly unaware of the risen Sameheda and the wild chakra emitting from it.

"YOU'RE ALL LITERALLY FUCKING SATAN!"

"Oh hush, gay dolphin whale," Ridatsu lightly slapped his side. "No need for flattery. We know what we are." Snickers were heard around the room but were quickly replaced with gasps of shock when splats of blood covered the floor.

Kisame had planted his Sameheda in Ridatsu's left shoulder, tilted so it was close to piercing her heart. "F-fuck!" Ridatsu squeaked. She couldn't move, she didn't want to move. If she moved even a bit, the sword would perice her heart and possibly kill her. Tobi (or rather Obito) ran over to Kisame and swifty knocked him off of Ridatsu, the sword was still planted in her shoulder.

Kisame tried to attack Ridatsu again, then stopped once he saw the deathly glow of a sharingan eye. Kakazu limped over to Ridatsu and removed the sword from her shoulder. She shot up instantly, flames igniting in her eyes.

"KISAME YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL FUCK YOU UP AND TURN YOU INTO GAY FUCKING DOLPHIN WHALE SUSHI!" Just as she was about to unleash dragon hell on the blue man, Leader walked in and cleared his throat.

Everyone turned to him, expecting him to say something. He walked over to Ridatsu and saw the large open wound. He then looked at Kisame and the bloodied Sameheda.

"Kakazu, patch up Ridatsu." Kakazu nodded at his order and threw Ridatsu over his shoulder like a sack of grain. "Kisame, your punishment for almost killing one of our strongest members is to do whatever Tobi wants for a week."

"Hell-" Kisame began to protest but was silenced by the haunting glow of rennegan. "Yes, Leader-sama." The others left the room, leaving Tobi and Kisame alone.

Kisame huffed and looked at the orange masked ninja. "So what do you-"

"I'm going to kill you." The Obito side of him growled.

"W-what?" Kisame stuttered. "No one breaks one of my toys and gets away with it." Though it was Tobi's voice that spoke, Kisame gulped at the crimson orb, piercing nightmares into his soul.

Those sharingan eyes were always the core of his nightmares.

* * *

**Hidden Sand Village**

Deidara was getting quite fed up with battling the Kazekage. He's already lost a damn arm! Deidara was starting to think that the Shukaku wasn't even worth it all...till he remembered who needed the beast...and his infamous power.

At least the town was pretty though, just waiting to blown to smithereens ~

Deidara's artistic thoughts were blown away as he, and his clay bird, were smacked higher into the air by sand.

"Leave this village, before I kill you where you stand." Gaara's monotonic voice ordered.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, hn." Deidara taunted. Stuffing his hand in his clay pouche. In a matter of seconds clay birds came out of his hand, speeding towards the red-headed kazekage.

Simultaneously, sand bullets headed for the clay birds. The collision destroyed the clay birds, leaving a black cloud in their wake. It wasn't over yet. More sand shot out, speeding towards Deidara, who only chuckled and flew further into the sky.

In a spit second glance down to the village, Deidara double took at the sight below him. Sitting on top the Kazekage tower and eating from a bento box was a happily entertained Mican watched the battle go on. She then pointed to up to the sky above him with an emotionless face.

Deidara slightly panicked as a large sand dome was forming around him. "Sand coffin." Gaara summoned, clenching the sandy walls around the Akatsuki explosive artist. Deidara sped to get out of the grasp, a tiny hole in his sights.

"Crap, hn." Cursed as the small hole shut.

"Gravity Style: Gravitational Push!" Someone yelled from the village, ripping the sand dome as if it were paper. Deidara took the opening to get out of Gaara's range.

But Gaara seemed to be fixated on something else.

The Kazekage flew down to the village on his sand platform in search for the person who just destroyed his dome. He had recognized the jutsu type and knew exactly who he was looking for.

Deidara looked to the Kazekage building, and was relieved and slightly annoyed that she had left. If she stayed there, she would've been caught but he would've easily swooped down and got her before the Kazekage could notice her. Then they could get the Shukaku with ease thus-

His train of thought stopped when a pebble smacked the back of his head. He spun around to see Mican standing on the outer wall mouthing 'you're welcome'. Quickly jumping off the wall out of sight.

"Time to end this, hn." Deidara stated quietly, trying to spot the Kazekage and get his attention. "I just have to blow up the village, I guess, hn."

Casually, Deidara used his only hand to gather a large amount of clay for his final attack, well , hoped it was, otherwise there wouldn't be much to do afterwards.

His clay bird squawked in warning as Gaara came back up into the sky. "Where is she?" Gaara questioned.

Deidara just looked at him before asking: "Where's who, hm?"

"Mican Hakai. The one who broke you out of my sand coffin. Or is she just a mislead admirer of yours?" Gaara pressed. Deidara, on the other hand, had a small blush dusting his cheeks. In his head he was screaming:_'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! **WHY THE HELL** **WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?** HN!'_

"I don't know that person, hn. Nor do I care, hm." Without warning, Deidara removed his hand from the pouch and threw a small snow man-like clay statue. Once it had reached a certain area, it turned massive and plummeted towards the Sand Village, screams of the people below echoed through the desert.

Shock was evident on Gaara's features, he acted quickly and summoned all the sand in the village towards the sky, acting as a shield. The villagers cheered for their Kazekage.

Once the clay statue had been taken care of a small clay dragonfly hit Gaara in his weak state. Knocking the Kazekage unconscious. Now, the villagers screamed as Gaara was falling from the sky, before he could hit the village, Deidara appeared, grabbing Gaara in his clay birds talons, flying off. People tried to get Gaara back, but it was futile.

Kazekage Gaara had fallen.

* * *

**Akatsuki Hideout Early Morning.**

"Good Morning, Ridatsu-chan~!"

"Fuck off, Tobi, i'm trying to sleep." The injured rouge kunoichi mumbled.

"But Mican-chan is back." Ridatsu's eyes snapped open and she flew out of the bed, ignoring the pain in her left shoulder. She sprinted into the meeting room but couldn't find Mican.

Ridatsu stood straight ankowledged the leader and started to strangle Deidara. "Where is she? What the fuck happened to her?! You son of a bit-"

"Ridatsu-nee! Stop! I'm ok!" Mican yanked her elder sister off the choking Deidara. "Why did you attack me, un!? Sasori was there too! Attack him, un!"

"I wanna kill you! Not him!"

"Shut up!" Leader growled, silencing the angered dragonette. It was silence for a few seconds till Rennegan eyes shone in the darkness. "Now that we have the Shukaku we must extract it from the Kazekage's body. It will take days and everyone but Ridatsu and Mican are to help out- i'll explain why, Ridatsu." The Leader took in a slow breath.

"Without a doubt there will be strong ninja after Kazekage Gaara. We need two blood thirsty dragons to wipe out anyone that comes anywhere near the hideout Kazekage Gaara is going to be. Before I go on, any questions, Ridatsu?"

"We can't just magically turn into blood thirsty dragons upon will, we need to feast on human flesh while letting out dragons take over for a while. I suppose you have hostages around for us to eat? Yes? No?"

"We can get you the human flesh. Now, back to extracting the Shukaku..."

**After the Meeting:**

Members of the Akatsuki looked shocked at thew scene before them. Scaled covered twins were mercilessly tearing apart bodies; feasting on their flesh.

"I will never fuck around with Ridatsu again." Kisame gagged.

"I wonder how much money I can get with these two eating unwanted ninja..." Kakazu thought.

"TOBI'S SCARED! HIDE ME DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"

"Fuck off, Tobi, un. Or you'll be next to be eaten alive by those two." Deidara threatened. People started to leave and let the twins eat in private. But of course, Hidan had to get the last, disturbing words in:

"Fucking erotic and entertaining."

* * *

**Here you go everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I hope it quenched your story thirst. It's longer than most chapters and has an important fight. Though I apologize if it isn't that interesting and isn't exactly funny ha-ha. **

**I blame writers block and all the anime I've been watching recently. Time just fly's by when you're happy :)**

**Please tell me if there are any errors in here, it's much appreciated. **

**~Poisoned Dragon**


End file.
